Renji & Keiko
by purpleshinigami
Summary: On a routine mission to the transit world Renji is helped by woman w/ the ability to see him & other spirits. He is drawn to her, but being Renji he fights it. Her mysterious past has been revealed & they must deal w/ the fallout. *UNDER REVISION*
1. rain boots

The dark sky seemed to have opened up and let loose all the water it had ever absorbed onto Karakura Town that night. It had been a dry for the past month so most welcomed the rain. Most were not attempting to complete a mission.

Renji Abarai had been sent from the Soul Society earlier in the evening to locate a stronger than average hollow. A lieutenant worthy hollow he had hoped. He was glad the war was over. Peace was something he was glad to have, and proud that he did his part to make possible. If he never saw another arrancar again it would be too soon.

However the lack of action combined with the recent piles of paper work had made him feel antsy. He was beyond lucky that Captain Kuchiki was willing to send him transit world when above average hollows appeared. It was an assignment any seated officer could handle but seated officers were not able to check in on the Captains little sister. Byakuya Kuchiki may act cold and unaffected but everyone knew his emotional soft spot was for Rukia. That and his supreme annoyance with Rukia's choice of a suitor. Captain Kuckiki showed plenty of emotion where subject was concerned. Renji grinned and wondered how long it would take for Rukia and Ichigo to show up. It was nice to sit on the roof of the Kurosaki home and watch the stars with his friends.

Hell, maybe Ichigo was up for an all out spar.

In the distance the growl of thunder could be heard. Renji was hoping to get this mission completed before the weather got worse. He maneuvered around locals who looked straight through him. They were seeking shelter from the impending storm and even if not for the sheets of rain they would not be able to see a shinigami at least not while with the living. Renji was making his way to the hollow or at least trying to, it seemed while the spiritual pressure was strong it was oddly inactive. This was the second hollow in a month to posses the ability to cloak it's whereabouts. It had been hours and he could sense the bastard, but not quite find it. He scowled as the rain began to fall even harder.

"Damn rain. I'm soaked, pissed off and where the fuc-OOOOFF!"

Giant paws knocked into his chest and a large nose smushed into his face all while his ass was hitting the ground. Something white, heavy, hairy and really smelly pressed into Renj's whole body.

"No! No no no! Bad dog. Bad Kuma." Renji looked past what he could only assume was a polar bear to see a young women holding a large umbrella, wearing a white coat and she had on a pair of ridiculous hot pink rain-boots. The darkness and the rain shadowed her, but he could see she was petite, and had long dark hair. Most importantly she unable to control the beast on his chest.

"I am so very sorry. He has never done that to anyone." The woman gave the leash a good tug. "Kuma get off of the man right now! He is gentle I swear. Oh are you hurt?"

The dog removed himself from Renji's person and continued to bounce up and down in an excited puppy manner. Renji stood up, adjusted his robes, sucked in air and prepared to tell off the girl and her over sized dog. When he looked down, and saw her face all his words stuck in his throat. He exhaled. The girl was simply lovely. She was soaking wet, her dark hair stuck to the sides of her face, her eyes were bright and kind and the color reminded Renji of honey. She looked concerned. That concern made her lower lip pout ever so slightly. What captivated Renji the most was she was holding eye contact with him. The tattoos tended to startle people so he was accustomed to people especially woman not looking him in the eye. While he stood there dumbfounded and silent the pretty girl reached up and touched his face.

"Oh you have a muddy nose print on your face." She smiled up at him trying to suppress a giggle. "I am so very sorry-" Renji instinctively grabbed her hand when it touched his cheek. He watched her eyes widen, he slowly moved the smooth hand from his face. He could smell her skin. It smelled like jasmine and the rain.

Renji did not want to startle her so he spoke as gently as he could manage. "Don't worry about it." He was taken aback how nice it felt for her to touch him. He took a step backward while still holding her hand. He had not realized how close they were standing. She took her hand out of his, but she did it slowly showing no apprehension. "I get attacked by giant bear dogs all the time." She laughed and to Renji it sounded like tiny bells.

"What an interesting life you must lead, and you really do have a muddy nose print on your cheek." Renji used the sleeve of his robe to wipe his face off. "My name is Keiko," she said with a warm smile. Keiko extended her hand to Renji. "Oh...uhh Renji," he took her hand once again and mentally smacked himself for enjoying her touch. Her hand lingered in his for a moment or two past what was necessary and Renji hoped he was not blushing. "Well, nice to meet you Renji."

The white dog was nudging his mistress. "And this is Kuma whom you have already met." Kuma barked and shoved his head under Renji's hand. Renji could not help but smile as he gave the big dog a pat.

Then he heard the hollow scream. He turned his head towards the sound. He heard the dog growl and Keiko breath in sharply. He faced Keiko with the intent to tell her to run, but he was a step behind. Her fuzzy friend was pulling her away from him, and the oncoming hollow. He was in luck; the hollow found him. Renji raced towards the hollow. Only then did it dawn on him.

_"Holy shit. She could see me."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Please review. :)

*Edited on 1/25/10*


	2. whistle

The sky had turned black and the rain continued to pour down on Kanakura Town. A young women's pink rain boots hit the pavement making squishy sounds as she ran away from a monster. The shops and buildings were a blur as her large white dog dragged her in the direction of their home. Lighting split the sky and made Keiko shiver. The rain was coming down harder now, it was difficult to walk in it let alone run. On cue she slipped on the wet ground and tumbled over onto the pavement. Her grip on the umbrella loosened and the wind carried it away.

"Kuma! STOP!"

Obediently the dog halted briefly, and turned to face his mistress. Keiko flattened her palms and lifted her upper body off the ground. With little thought she moved to sit against a nearby building. The awning from the structure shielded her from the most of the rain. She pushed water logged hair out of her face. Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath. "K-Kuma," she was breathing heavy the words were hard to form. Running in rain boots was a bitch. "Kuma we have to go b-back."He whined and pulled his leash in response. "No we have to. I don't know what happened back there, but we have to some how help." He tugged the leash again. "Do you want me to go alone?" Kuma placed his soggy brow to Keiko's forehead and softly whimpered. She placed her hands on either side of the dogs head. "Please Kuma. I can't not help him." He exhaled, and begrudgingly began to trot back the direction of the mysterious Renji.

"Thank you Kuma," she stood up and followed her canine protector. As they made their way back to the fracas Keiko observed the streets were now empty. It was well after eight, but there was no one around. She tried to push the eeriness of that out of her head. Keiko was trying to wrap her mind around what she had seen, and also what she had felt. That thing was massive and had an almost animal like nature yet nothing like any animal she had encountered. The air around it felt thick and almost alive.

_"It was the same with Renji"_ she mused. _"But the air was breathable around Renji that…that thing sucked the air away."_ She knew some how the monster and the oddly dressed man were connected. With a few more steps she began to hear the unmistakable din of fighting. Keiko quickened her pace to get closer to the man she who she knew nothing about. She could feel herself getting closer, and the sensation of palpable air was surrounding her. It was almost as if you could hold the air in your hand. She heard a guttural howl and saw the white masked creature in the distance and it was running in her direction. It was fast, and Keiko was frozen in place. She would never be sure if it was fear or disbelief in the situation that caused her to become immobile. Kuma took a defensive crouch in front of her and bared his fangs. Out of seemingly nowhere he appeared, and he had a large weapon akin to a sword, but segmented.

_"He is fighting a freaking monster with a sword?"_ Keiko thought to herself.

Renji popped in and out of her vision like a flash while using his sword in a whip-like manor. He was cursing, and taunting the creature all the while. He jumped on it's back to deliver a mortal blow, but the beast bucked him off high into the air. With a gymnasts grace Renji back flipped and when his feet hit the slick ground he slid back eight or nine feet. The beast howled wildly and continued forward trying to get past Renji.

"You son of a bitch. Why won't you just die?"

With it nearing his owner Kuma snarled and growled loudly in warning. She closed her eyes tight regretting having turned around to help. How could she be of any help? She had no clue what the hell was going on or what the hell this thing was. Keiko braced herself for the worst. Yet the worst never came. Keiko cautiously opened her eyes to see a wide and strong back in her line of sight. She watched wide eyed and amazed as he told his sword to roar. The segmented sword cut into the side of the monster and it wailed in pain.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing." Renji yelled at her without looking back.

"I don't know. Helping? Calling police? I just had to come back. I-I could not just leave you with t-that that thing!" She sputtered against the rain.

He turned back to look at her, and with his face away from the enemy even for a fraction of a second he was open to the attack. The beast roared and swiped down a powerful hand slicing Renji deeply on the shoulder.

"Fuck!" Renji gritted his teeth and used his left hand to staunch the bleeding while still holding his sword in his right. Keiko could see the blood dropping with a steady_ 'plop plop plop'_ into the rain puddles at his feet. Keiko kept quiet fearing she would distract him even more. She moved a step back tugging Kuma's leash to alert him of her movement. The dog held his ground in front of his owner. Her whole body began to shake from fear and adrenaline. She could hear Renji's uneven breathing, and she could feel the air around her begin to thicken.

"This ends now," he swore.

He seemed to glow red and Keiko felt like the earth gravity had increased. It was difficult to not fall to her knees. Renji disappeared then reappeared to the left of the beast. He whipped the sword and struck the thing right in the middle of the bone white mask. Keiko covered her ears as it made a horrible screeching noise and then disintegrated into the air.

"_It dissolved?" _Keiko was utterly confused and wondering if she wanted answers or just wanted to forget this whole thing. She turned to man with fiery red hair and robes from another era. Blinded by her own fear she had not realized how much damage his shoulder had taken. The right shoulder of his robes was torn and tattered. The cut ran from his collarbone to a few inches above his elbow. She looked from his wound to his face and watched as he seemed to wobble a bit.

"Keiko, are you oka-" He took one staggered step towards Keiko. He paused and gave his head a quick shake. He tried to take another step forward, but instead dropped to his knees and fell to the ground with a groan. Keiko let go of Kuma's leash, and ran to him as fast as she could. Delicate hands touched his face and chest trying to find any and all injuries. Despite the seriousness of the situation Keiko found herself blushing at the feel of his body under her palms. Scowling at her on foolishness she continued the examination. Most were injuries were small cuts and future bruises, but his shoulder needed immediate attention. She untied the white headband he was wearing and used it to apply pressure the deepest part his shoulder injury. Her hands moved swiftly as she tied the white cloth tightly around the wound. He winced, and let out a small hiss of pain.

Keiko softly said, "I'm so sorry. I should not have come back. You never would have been injured."

"S'ok...I'm fine," he swallowed hard "had worse. Swear. Really."

She smoothed his facial features with her hands and placed a finger on his mouth shushing him. "You have lost a lot of blood. Just relax now" Keiko watched his eyelids flutter as he fought the wave of black before giving in and passing out. She heaved Renji to a sitting position and whistled for Kuma. The dog had been circling them franticly, but quickly returned to his mistresses side. He leaned down and Keiko did her best to drap Renji over the dogs back. Renji's feet dragged in the puddles as the woman in the pink rain boots along with her dog headed for their home.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review**. **It makes me happy, and I am a fan of being happy.

**the fine print. ****  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did I would swim naked in my money.**

**not so fine print.  
Thank you SO much for the reviews. :) I don't have much writing experience so it was very encouraging. Love that there are some of you enjoying the story thus far.**

***edited* 1/25/10**


	3. pancakes

The breeze wafted in though an open window smelling of sunshine and rain puddles. It then gently blew over the tattooed face of one sleeping Renji Abarai. A twittering of song birds stirred him from his slumber. No matter how peaceful he felt in the moment years of being a warrior taught him to assess his surroundings and potential enemies before making a move or opening his eyes. First on list. Body. He felt sore as hell which was not a surprise considering his rookie mistake of taking his eyes off the hollow. Renji could tell his wounds had been dressed so perhaps he was at the Kurosaki clinic. Which brought him right to the next item on the list. Environment. He knew he was lying on a comfortable bed, and the sheets were sinfully soft so there was no way he was at the clinic. He inhaled and his senses took in the pleasant scent of jasmine. He knew that smell and to who it belonged. Keiko must have taken him to her house and patched him up. Renji felt the flutter of no so hell butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Keiko.

He opened his eyes, and blinked against the morning sunlight. Renji tried and failed to hold back a groan as he rolled to his side. He was a bit more sore then he anticipated and it took some effort to sit up in the bed. Looking around he saw the bedroom was average size with typical bedroom furniture including a night stand and a dresser. There were no photos anywhere, but on the opposite wall there was a rather large oil painting of sakura blossoms at night. A few well worn rugs laid over the wood floor.

The only thing in the room out of place was a beat up chair within arms reach of the bed. Curled up asleep in chair was Keiko. Her breathing was slow and steady, and her mouth was slightly parted. Instead of rain chilled and fearful she looked warm and peaceful. Her hair was a tousled mess and a little lighter than he expected. Without the rain and night influencing his vision he saw the color was a chocolate brown as opposed to black he was expecting. He saw that her feet were bare and her toes had purple polish. She looked so vulnerable and innocent. He had no idea how someone so small had managed to get him anywhere. He remembered the hollow attack, and he remembered killing the hollow but everything after that was a bit hazy. Renji could recall bits and pieces.

_Rain was pelting his face and he could smell blood. He felt white-hot pain in his right shoulder. Small, but strong hands touched his neck, chest and abdomen. "You have lost a lot of blood. Just relax now." Renji fought against the blackness trying to focus on her golden eyes. Her hands caressed his face and his last thought before succumbing to pain was her touch made his skin hot despite the rain._

Whatever happened after that would have to be filled in by Keiko. He then heard the most awful snoring. Renji looked down to see the terrible sound was emitted from a much dryer, and seemingly cleaner Kuma. The big dog was laying belly up on the dark wood floors. Renji was stunned that even with his blood loss he was able to sleep amidst that volume of snoring.

Renji reached up and touched his snugly bandaged right shoulder. It was really sore, but he was able to move it so that was good. The shinigami looked to the foot of the bed and saw his Zabimaru as well as his robes clean and neatly folded. He was surprised by her kindness…wait his robes? He looked under the covers and saw he was completely naked.

"GAH!" He brought the blankets up to his chest.

"Well, I see you're awake." He nervously looked over to see Keiko stretching her arms up over her head. The way she stretched reminded him of a cat. She yawned as she got to her feet and padded over to him. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." He was finding it hard to breathe, and he was certain his face was as red as his hair.

She gave him sleepy smile while attempting to suppress another yawn. "Good to hear. Let me take a look at your shoulder." She took a seat on the edge of the bed her hip in line with his and facing him. He gulped, and lowered the sheet giving her access to his injury. Keiko gently unwound the gauze and lifted the bandage. Renji kept his eyes closed for the examination trying desperately not to think of how close she was, how good she smelled, and how very naked he was beneath the covers. "The wound looks much better then I expected. You heal at an extraordinary rate," she said with a bit of amazement in her voice. Keiko reapplied the bandage, and Renji lifted his arm best he could as she rewound the gauze over his injury. With a smirk she said, " You will need to take it easy, and you know, not fight giants in white masks for a few days." He could do nothing except nod.

Keiko's hand briefly lingered on his shoulder, and he stopped breathing. Her affect on him was unnerving.

"If you don't mind I have some questions. Just meet me in the kitchen after you get dressed." He felt her weight lift from the edge of the bed, and figured it was now safe to open his eyes. He exhaled a shaky breath. He indulged in watching her backside as she walked out the bedroom door with Kuma right beside her.

Renji waited a full five minutes before uncovering his body and standing up to get his clothes. He shrugged on the clean robes all while nervously keeping an eye on the door. He was trying extremely hard not to picture how much time he had spent naked in front of his host last night. He tied the obi around his waist and then noticed that the shoulder of his robe had been mended. Having grown-up on the _very_ wrong side of the Rukongai he had never once in his long life had someone mend his clothing. The Gotei 13 had tailors and whatnot, but that was done for him because of his position not out of generosity.

He was not sure of how to feel about the whole thing. He touched the stitching and then quickly felt silly for it. Assuming his sandals and socks were by the front door he walked bare-foot out of her room and into the hallway. Renji headed towards what sounded like and smelled like cooking. He followed his growling stomach, and walked into a small but open kitchen. Her back was to him, and it was clear she was cooking him breakfast. Renji stood in the kitchen entry slack-jawed and unsure of what to do or say. Renji was never good with words. He was constantly putting his foot in his mouth and for the first time in a long time he was around someone who he wanted to see him as something more than an idiot warrior.

"Keiko." He cringed at how his voice cracked a bit. She turned to face him, and leaned against the kitchen counter. He swallowed and continued, "I-I uhh I want to thank you. " He paused wanting to say more but fearful of sounding stupid. He was absentmindedly touching the mended area of his robe. Keiko noticed the movement even if he did not. She raised an eyebrow at his pause and tried to hide her smile when no more words came.

"You are welcome, Renji. After stitching up your shoulder the robe was no problem."

_Stitched?_ "You sewed me up?"

She went back to cooking. He watched as she lifted a few fluffy pancakes from a skillet on placed them on a plate. Keiko spoke, "Well, yes. You had a deep gash on your shoulder those things do not heal unattended. It took quite a bit of stitches to get you back together again."

"You stitched me? Like with a needle? "

"Yes. What else would I use?"

He knew healers outside of the Soul Society were different from Squad 4, but they sewed people? "Like with thread?"

"Yes, a thread of sorts. Otherwise it won't close up and heal right." She was laughing at him, and he was finding it hard to maintain his scowl when he heard her laugh like that.

The phone rang. "Here, eat this." She placed a plate of pancakes on the table and pointed at a chair while she headed towards the the phone. He sat obediently and wondered what sort of woman sewed up people, laughed at them and then made them pancakes.

She picked up the receiver. "Doctor Kato speaking" She paused and listened to the caller. "No, I will be out of the office for a few days. "

Renji un-scowled his forehead a bit. She was a doctor. No wonder she was able to treat his wounds so well. She cradled the cordless phone on her shoulder and went about breakfast duties. . Renji admired her movements while pouring syrup on his pancakes. She brought over a blue teapot and poured him a cup of tea.

"Uh-huh. That should work for you then. No problem. We can schedule a follow-up for sometime next week. Okay, bye."

He listened to the last bit of her conversation while she sat down across the small table from him.

"Sorry about that. Work thing. Now then how is your breakfast?" Keiko asked him while pouring herself a cup of tea.

"It is good. Thanks." Renji turned to see her dog staring intently at his pancakes.

"Kuma, leave Renji to eat in peace. Go lay down." Kuma snorted in annoyance and trudged to the middle of the kitchen and flopped down with much doggy drama. "Sorry. New people mean the chance for food." She smiled at Renji while refilling his tea.

"You're a doctor?"

"I am. Of course you are much larger and less hairy than most of my patients." Renji creased his brow trying to figure what she meant. Seeing his confusion she filled him in as she reached for the creamer. "I'm a vet."

"A vet?" He sipped some tea.

"You know, an animal doctor."

He spit tea across the table and on to her pancakes. "ANIMALS! Like dogs and cats?"

"Well, yes and be glad for it. There is no way I could have taken you to a human hospital. I had everything here to treat you." She switched their plates and gave him her 'Renji spit' pancakes and she took a fork to the leftovers on his plate. "My job is not the one in question Renji. You have some serious explaining to do," she pointed her fork in his direction, "What the hell was that last night, why on earth were you fighting it, and why a sword of all weapons? Who exactly are you?"

Renji chewed on his bite slowly trying to figure out if he could tell her anything, and if so just how much of it she would even believe. Since humans so rarely could see a soul reaper there was really no set in stone rules. However, it was frowned upon, and as a high ranking member of the Gotei 13 it should not be something he should even consider doing.

However, Renji owed her an explanation. She had bandaged him, and taken care of him when he was injured. On top of that Keiko had made him breakfast, and mended his clothes. Two things he could not recall anyone ever doing for him. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, for what seemed like the hundreth time that morning.

_'She can see me, and that has to mean something.'_ Plus Rukia had told Ichicgo all about the Soul Society, but he was a human with shingami powers. Of course at the time Rukia had also given Ichigo her powers and then ended up in a whole lot of trouble. Trouble stirred by Aizen he rationalized. Thinking of all this was giving him a headache behind his eyes. It's not like anyone would ever know he told her about Soul Society.

"Um. Well," he coughed a bit trying to find the right words, "that thing with the mask is called a Hollow."

"A Hollow?"

"Well yeah. It's a soul of sorts."

"A soul? Like a human soul?"

He sighed, and knew this was going to take awhile.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey! Guess who wants reviews? This girl! Big menos grande size thanks for those that left reviews. I am pleased as punch there are people out there enjoying my story. I read the review feel giddy and get inspired to write more.**

**The fine print:  
I don't own Bleach but if I did I would wear a suit made of money!**

**The not so fine print: ****  
I got 2 emails on Kuma. He is based on an actually dog breed called a Great Pyrenees. It a rather large breed weighing in around 100 pounds and they are about 2'6'' at their shoulders. They are often described as confident, gentle and loyal. If you look them up you will see they look like fluffy polar bears. Which is why I choose the name Kuma. It means bear. I think?**

***edited* 1/26/10**


	4. stupid tattoos

Keiko leaned her head against the cold tile in the shower and closed her eyes. Water ran down her back and washed away the day. She reached for a loofah, grabbed the soap and attempted to let the heat of the shower relax both her mind and body. Two months. It had been just over two months since she woke up to a note on her pillow. Since then she had pushed herself as hard as she could to not think about the black robed man. _Not_ thinking about him proved difficult.

--

_The open window let in the crisp night air. She sat near him on her couch and watched him fidget with his wine glass. Keiko resisted the urge to place her hand on his and intertwine their fingers. She spoke to fill the silence and distract herself from being so close to his warmth._

_"So it's odd that I can see you?"_

_"Very odd. Very few people sense shinigami and hollows let alone see them."_

_"What does it mean?"_

_"Hmm. Not sure. There is a man I can ask, if anybody would know why or how it would be him. I will stop by and ask him before I go back to the Soul Society."_

_Keiko sipped on her glass of wine and tried to absorb all she had leaned about his world. She liked him in **her **world and the idea of him going back to so soon made her sadder than it should. She had known him a little less twenty-four hours._

_"You have to leave soon?" She watched Renji search for the words to answer her question._

_"It is not wise for me to stay in the world of the living for long periods. They already know the hollow was taken care of and it would look suspicious if I stay any longer. I already will have a mountain of paper work to do when I return, forms about me getting hurt on my mission and then um… explaining…where I have been."_

_"Will you be in trouble?"_

_"Nah. Trust me I have done worse." He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. "I have a buddy that will cover for me and say I recovered at his place." His smile turned into a devilish smirk "And his father is a real doctor." _

_"You're an ass." She playfully tugged on his white headband, and then reached for Renji's wine glass. "Off for a refill." Her fingers grazed his when she took a hold of the glass. She internally groaned and wondered why just the accidental touch of his fingers could make her blush. So distracted by his touch she failed to see Kuma snoozing behind her on the floor. Her feet left the ground at almost the same time and she began to fall backwards. She did not even see him move but somehow his arms were around her and preventing her from hitting the ground. Renji's left arm cradled her shoulder and his right was around her waist, and his long legs straddled her while he held her aloft. Keiko stared wide-eyed into his eyes trying her hardest to remember to breath. She could smell the wine on his lips and feel his breath on her face. He pulled her closer to his body and she watch as his dark brown eyes roamed over her face and settled on her lips. Renji's face was so close that their noses we almost touching. He whispered her name and she lost her grips on the wine glasses and they fell to the floor shattering. He blinked himself out of the moment and set her on her feet._

_"Are you ok?" He looked embarrassed as she felt._

_"Um. Yes." Remember to breathe Keiko she told herself. "I will go grab some towels just..um..sit. I will..um..be back."_

_"Let me help"_

_"No!" She tried to smile." I just need a moment." She walked on shaky legs into her kitchen._

--

Keiko turned off the shower and stepped over Kuma onto her bathroom floor. She dried off and began smoothing lotion on her body. She slipped her favorite blue nightgown over her head and towel dried her dark brown hair. She clicked off the light and headed to her bedroom with Kuma right behind her. Keiko sank down into the soft covers and let out a frustrated groan into the pillow. The sheets smelled clean and it only reminded her of how silly she had been after Renji disappeared. She wouldn't wash her sheets for a week because they smelled like his skin. '_I am an idiot. Stupid Renji. Stupid man with stupid tattoos. Oh god his tattoos.'_ She recalled how amazing his body was and shoved her face further into the pillow. She had spent countless hours replaying the moments when she had him with his robes open to the waist on her exam table. He was unconscious of course, but she recalled with clarity her surprise when she saw just how much of his body was tattooed. She had noticed the ink on his face and neck but was left breathless when she opened his robe jacket and saw the black ink on his upper body front and back. Try as she might she was unable to resist running her hands from his chest to his abs admiring the muscles and the exotic look of his tattoos. '_I hate him.'_ Keiko flopped over and laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She listened to the sound of Kuma breathing and tried to will herself to fall asleep. Of course when she slept she dreamed. Sometimes in her dreams she could feel him like he was near. She shoved the pillow over her head and let out a deep sigh.

--

_Something was wrong. No something was not necessarily but wrong something was different. She felt alone. She forced herself out unconsciousness. Keiko rubbed sleep out of her eyes and wondered how she ended up in her bed with her clothes still on and a splitting headache. Oh right there had been wine and lots of it. She longed for an aspirin and a cold glass of water. The warmth was gone. She sat up and let it slowly sink in that she could no longer feel Renji in her home. What had he called it? Reiatsu. He told her that was what she felt from both him and the hollow. It was like released energy or something. Renji's was warm and she could feel it all around her like a blanket when he was near. Now it was gone. He must have left, but how did she get into the bed? Keiko frowned as she looked to her left and saw a note on her pillow. She opened it slowly and read the hurried handwriting._

_**Sorry to leave without saying good-bye properly. Thank you for everything.**_

_**-****Renji**_

_**p.s. You snore.**_

_After re-reading the note a few dozen times she folded it in half and forced herself to get out of bed._

--

Through sheer will and pure exhaustion she managed to fall asleep. Her chest rose and fell with steady rhythm after hours of unrest and uneasy dreams. The peaceful sleep did not last long.

She felt him. She inhaled the warm air of his energy, and felt the way his presence affected her body. Pushing against the walls of sleep she willed herself to wake up. She knew she had to wake up or he would leave again. Keiko opened her eyes and tried to focus her vision in the darkness. She sat up and let the covers fall off her shoulders. Her hands began to shake when she saw him near the window. His back was to her and she noticed his hair was down. She had never seen it down around his shoulders, and surprisingly it made him even more attractive. Keiko could scarcely believe Renji was real.

"Renji." Keiko said his name so quietly she was surprised when he turned around and took a step towards the middle of the room. He cocked his head to one side and smiled.

"Yo. I was in the neighborhood."

She vaulted from the bed and flew into his arms.

**fine print**: I do not own Bleach. Just a big fan.

**not so fine print**: read! review! enjoy!


	5. stay

Renji wrapped his strong arms around the women who had just leapt into his arms. He tightened the hug and enjoyed the feel of the sleepy bundle next to his body. He inhaled the smell of her clean skin, and tried to hide the surprise in his voice. "Not the greeting I was expecting." He spoke the words with his face buried in her soft hair. She stepped out of the embrace and looked up to get a better view of his face. Only then he noticed how little she was wearing. The cotton nightgown barely brushed the top of her thighs and the strap on her left shoulder had slipped down drawing his eyes to her neck. He pushed the urge to kiss her collarbone out of his head. She looked down her cheeks turning rosy.

"I am…I'm just happy to see you Renji. I am going to be mad like _really_ mad later, but right now I am having trouble believing this moment is real." She reached up and tucked some unkempt hair behind his ear. It was his turn to blush. He searched for the words to explain why he had left and why he stayed away.

--

"_Tell me about them." Her honey eyes sparkled at him from above her wine glass. _

"_About what?"_

"_Well the tattoos of course. They are all over your body so there has to be a story behind them, or considering the number of tattoos there must be many stories." She smiled down at him. Renji's back was against the couch and it gave her a temporary height advantage. He petted Kuma who had decided his lap was a great pillow. _

"_The symbolize accomplishments. When I achieved a goal or surpassed a challenge I added to them." _

"_So this one." She ran a slender finger on the side of his neck. "What did you do to get that one?" He did not think she had any clue what her touch was doing to him._

"_Oh that one…um well…it's kinda funny actually." He told her bits and pieces of his time in the 11__th__ division, which then evolved into him becoming lieutenant in the 6th division, even painful memories from the Winter War. Renji could not remember a single time he had talked to someone so much about his life. She asked thoughtful questions and seemed to want nothing more then to know all about him. He shared stories both sad and happy with her and the intimacy of the whole situation was making him uneasy. During his oration Keiko absentmindedly had begun to play with his hair. Renji went quiet and enjoyed her fingers gently twisting in and out of his hair. He turned his head to see her cheeks flush from red wine and her eyes becoming heavy. She was drunk. He waited in silence till her breathing became steady and her hand fell from his hair to his shoulder. Lifting the lump of a dog out of his lap he raised himself to his knees and leaned over a sleeping Keiko. Renji reached out a hand and cupped her warm cheek. She sighed and leaned into his palm. He moved closer, hesitated but gave in nonetheless and pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose. Renji Abarai the cocky badass lieutenant of the 6__th__ division was giving nose kisses and getting stomach butterflies. He rolled his eyes at his actions and knew he had to leave and leave soon. He brought himself up to his full height, leaned over and picked up the sleeping women and headed to her bedroom._

--

Keiko seemed to be searching for her robe in her bathroom. She seemed to notice her lack of clothing when she pulled away from their embrace. He intial happiness at seeing him was slowly dissolving into quiet anger. The bathroom door was closed so he had to raise his voice so she would hear. "I am sorry I left without saying goodbye. I had to get back to the Soul Society. There was an emergency." He lied. There was no emergency and he certainly did not go straight back to the Soul Society. He had made his way as quick as he could to Ichigo Kurosaki's house, barged in, and woke up a sleeping Ichigo and Rukia. He then questioned Ichigo about stitches,and what the hell was he supposed to do about said stitches. Which then snowballed into Rukia asking questions about how he got injured, and who the hell had healed him. When he turned red the questions only became more determined. It ended with him shouting **"NEVERMIND!"** at two of his best friends and leaving them with confused faces. He was thankful for Captain Unohana's discretion when he showed up in the 4th Division to have his injury treated. The Captain knew to remove the stitches with tiny scissors and she said nothing except that it was obvious the wound was handled with great care. Renji had had spent the past 2 months avoiding questions from his friends and trying to forgot the pretty girl with pink rain boots.

--

_The night gave him cover as he watched the petite women and her massive white dog walk down the sidewalk. Every evening after dinner she walked Kuma, and Renji was checking on her whenever he could escape his duties. Keiko had headphones on, and seemed to be in a world all her own. Kuma walked proudly down the street sniffing every object possible. The light wind blew her dark brown hair all around her face. The red haired shinigami touched his recovered shoulder and talked his-self both in and out of trying to speak to Keiko. He wanted to talk to her, hear her voice, and ask her if she thought about him as much as he thought about her. 'Snap out of it Abarai!' Renji shook his head from side to side as if he could knock the thoughts out of his brain. He saw her stop in her tracks and tug on the leash to halt the big dog. She removed the headphones, turned her body towards his direction and closed her eyes. She seemed to be concerting on something. 'Shit.' Cursing mentally at his carelessness. He knew he had to keep a tight rein on his spirit energy since the honey eyed women for some reason was sensitive to spiritual pressure. Renji cursed himself for not going to see Urahara yet. He flash-stepped as fast as he could away from Keiko hoping she would not realize he had been watching her. _

--

Renji followed Keiko into her living room and even though it pained him to do so he remained standing while she sat on her couch. She curled her bare feet under her legs and crossed her arms over her chest. The position spoke more of nervousness than being defensive. Of course there was a slight edge in her voice that leaned towards the latter.

"Why are you here now?" Her voice was quiet and controlled.

"I have been thinking about why you can see me-" She cut him off.

"I can do more than _see_ you. I can _feel_ you. When you are close it makes the air around me seem dense." She paused. "It becomes almost tangible. Sometimes I would feel you when I could not see you. I thought I was losing my mind. I sensed you a fews times like when I would walk Kuma in the evenings, and then once outside my office, but the times when it was the strongest was when I was sleeping. I could feel you in my dreams Renji. It was like if I could...if I could just wake up I would be able to touch you. Were you there?" She looked into his eyes searching for an answer. He looked down his emotions caught somewhere between anguish and bittersweet pleasure.

"Yes." Renji did not know how to say more.

"Why?" Keiko's voice was barely a whisper. Renji clenched his fists and turned his back to her. He heard her rise from the couch and walk up behind him. "Renji why?" He closed his eyes tight and fought his emotions. He was never good with women. He had messed up with Rukia but in the end he knew it was fate for him to not have her. She was meant to be with Kurosaki. He spent years masking those feelings. They were long gone now, but the sharing of feelings was still not easy for him. His heart could not take rejection like that again. Renji felt her small hand close around one of his tightened fists. Keiko tugged on his hand bringing him to face her. He managed to avoid her eyes by looking to the side. She placed her hands on either side of his face and asked again. "Why Renji?"

He spoke through clenched teeth. " I don't have an answer." He looked to Keikos's face not sure what her reaction might be and saw her look away from him. Hurt and sadness filled her eyes. He felt her hands drop from his face. Renji instantly missed her touch. He watched her close her eyes and exhale a deep breath. When she looked back to his face her eyes seemed determined and a bit apprehensive. She rose up on the balls of her feet and moved her face as close to his face as she could without them touching. Her lips were so close he could feel her breath and Renji thought he might go crazy for wanting her. Gentle fingers moved through his unbound hair. He stared into her warm eyes frozen by the pleasure being this close to her gave him. She brushed her soft lips to his and whispered against his parting mouth. "Stay with me Renji."

**fine print:** i do not own Bleach. not even a little bit.

**not so fine print:** DaydreamerMagby to answer your question Keiko is around 25. ;-) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. meet nevermind

She asked him to stay. Not so much asking as it felt a bit more like begging. Keiko had asked the mysterious man who she had no doubt would soon disappear to stay with her. Even she wasn't sure exactly what she had meant by stay. She was overwhelmed by the emotions that slammed into her chest when he told her he had indeed been in her room all those nights.

_Stay with me_. It was what came to mind in a moment where all she could think of was him _not _walking out the door. He never really answered. However she figured Renji hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist was answer enough. If his mouth didn't taste so damn good she might have regretted the begging portion of the evening.

Keiko wound one hand in his long hair and kept the other against his face. His fingers dug into her thighs, as their kissing grew more passionate. Needing breath she drew away from his mouth and rubbed her thumb against his wet lower lip. Dark brown eyes clouded over with hunger for her as he kissed her thumb, a sweet gesture from a fierce looking man. It made her smile.

Renji took initiative and restarted the kissing. "More." One word was all he said as he nipped her upper lip. Keiko moaned into his mouth and wrapped an arm around his neck. He had turned their bodies, and without once losing his footing, he walked backwards around a coffee table, and various furniture towards the couch. In the back of her mind he was impressed with how easily he had maneuvered the room and how he lowered himself to a sitting position on to the couch. And all while keeping their mouths together. After seeing his grace when fighting she really should not have been surprised by his coordination.

Keiko straddled the shinigami and placed her small hands on either side of Renjis face. She admired the unique look of his tattoos; he looked beautiful and masculine all at once. Gently she kissed the tattoos that covered his eyebrows. Large hands glided up her sides and with a surprising tenderness he removed her robe. Fingers played over her collarbone making her shiver. He pressed sweet kisses all over her shoulders and her neck.

With lips against her throat he whispered, "Your skin is so soft. I want to feel all of it." He reached for the hem of her blue nightgown and looked to her honey eyes for reassurance. She nodded and lifted her arms to help him remove the clothing. Left wearing nothing but black lacy panties she expected to feel cold but just being near him kept her warm. She could feel his spirit energy flare as his hands lightly went down her back and settled on her hips. Goosebumps went up her spine as his thumbs grazed her hipbones.

Keiko felt she was slowly being dragged to the edge of madness. At this moment there was nothing she would not agree to just to have his hands all over her. No. That wasn't quite accurate. She wanted more. than The intense desire to have their bare skin touch was making her dizzy.

She tugged loose the obi around his waist knowing from the last time she took off his clothes the belt kept the top of his uniform snugly in place. She laid her palms flat on his chest and slid the jacket off his shoulders. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and let her toss the garment to the floor.

The ink snaked up his sides expanded all over his muscled form. The image if Renji without his shirt had haunted her night and day. Being faced with his body again left her in awe. His hands moved up her sides and to her face; he held her face in both his hands and he simply stared. Brown eyes met her golden gaze. It seemed they both were holding their breath. Wanting more Keiko scooted forward on his lap and closed what little space there was remaining between them. She let out a small whimper when their skin touched. Heat and desire coursed through her and she could hardly even whisper his name.

Renji pulled Keiko even closer and laid his forehead to her shoulder. Hot breath warmed her skin and she nuzzled the side of his face.

"I watched you sleep." She went still. She kept her face near his cheek and stayed quiet going on instinct that he had something to say, and would say it without coaxing. "I would come in and just watch you sleep. You affect me. That first night, you know in the rain?" She nodded. "You were so beautiful and you came back to help even though you were scared and had no idea what I was. You made me pancakes and asked me about me. Me. What my life was like. No one ever asks about me. When I left my clothes smelled jasmine. Jesus I am babbling." He exhaled. " Point is I had all this stuff going through my head and-"

Abruptly Renji pulled away from her and scowled. Anger showed all over his face and she could feel his energy begin to flux in a dangerous way. Embarrassment moved through every part of her and all she could think is what she could she have done wrong. She had been quiet to let him speak, maybe he wanted more of a reaction? She bit her lip and tried not to cry. She really hated crying.

Turning back to her he smiled tightly and his scowl softened. "I am so sorry for what is about to happen." Gently he moved her off his lap and grabbed his robe jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. The black robe swallowed her up. She liked how it smelled like him and the fabric was still warm from his body. "I will be right back. I have to go and beat the hell out of someone." He kissed her forehead and walked towards the hall leading to the front door.

Dumbfounded and pretty much naked Keiko sat on the couch wondering what the hell just happened. Renji was upset but it seemed like _she_ was not the problem. What could have made him stop?

Then she felt it. Waves of energy similar to Renji, yet they felt very different. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the reiatsu patterns. Renji's pattern was easy. Keiko was certain she could pick his energy out anywhere. At this moment anger rolled off of him and Keiko could feel him try to reel his energy under control. There seemed to be two others. One was controlled and the other erratic. The energy felt nothing like the hollows which explained why Kuma was not barking his lungs out.

Stewing in confusion and becoming more frustrated by the moment she decided it was her home,and if death gods were stopping by unannounced she could very well go and see what the hell was going on. She grabbed Renji's obi and tied it as best she could around her waist. Walking through her halls she begin to hear yelling outside on her front porch. Kuma had quietly slipped to the side of his mistress. She laid a hand on the neck of her dog and together they walked closer to the door to make out what the group was fighting about.

"You came all the way across town to ask me about a fucking hollow? Are you kidding me?!" Renji's voice boomed through the house.

"Not across town so much as we followed the hollow here, and while here we..well _I_ sensed you in the immediate area." Keiko was surprised to hear a female voice. "We thought maybe the hollow had been your assignment. Which by the look on your face I am guessing it was not." She could her the smile in the women's voice. "And where the hell is your shirt Renji?"

"Yeah Abarai where is your shirt?" A teasing male voice asked the shinigami.

"The hollow was here? Like how close?" Renji obviously planned on ignoring any questions about his lack of attire.

Hollows? Near her home? Keiko was pretty sure she never wanted to encounter one of those monsters ever again. Who were the people talking to Renji? They seemed to be friends. Would he be in trouble for being at the home of a human? New to the sensing others energy she tried to match the voice to the reiatsu. It was easier than she thought.

"I dunno maybe a block south of here. It was simple to defeat. Can we get back to the no shirt thing here Renji?" Ah-ha the sloppy energy pattern.

"Yes Renji is this where 'never-mind' lives? No shirt, and hair down. My my you seem a bit flushed." Steady and controlled the females energy never deviated.

"Could you two just leave. Like now? Go away. I'm in the middle of something." Renji sounded both very annoyed and very frustrated.

"Sure we can leave. Right after you just tell us who you are in the middle of doing something with?" Keiko could hear the laughter in the guys voice.

Never one to wait for the right moment Keiko took a deep breath and opened the door. Two black robed shinigami stood on her front porch. One was lanky and had vibrant orange hair. Standing very close to him was a beautiful girl with violet eyes and she was dwarfed by the two men on the porch. Both of them stared at her with gaping mouths and wide eyes. Keiko moved closer to Renji feeling braver the closer she stood to him. Kuma sat right in front of both Renji and Keiko.

"Um. Hi there. I'm Keiko and you must be friends of Renji's." Neither of them spoke. They looked from Renji to Keiko over and over as if watching a tennis match. As the night time air hit her bare legs she realized maybe coming outside wearing nothing but Renji's jacket was a bad idea.

* * *

**The Not So Fine Print**: Sorry oh so sorry this took **SOOOOOOOOO** long! Between my trip to NOLA, Halloween, work and school I was unable to work on this for any lengthy amount of time. Renji's Girl this chapter is for you! ;^p

Hope you liked it! Feel free to review.

**The Fine Print**: Don't own Bleach! Just wish I did!


	7. kuroi neko

The three shinigami sat around Keiko's kitchen table in what seemed to Renji as the most painful silence he had ever experienced. Which was saying a lot since he was the vice captain to one Byakuya Kuchiki. No one could do silence like Byakuya Kuchiki. No one.

He watched with amusement as Rukia seemingly bounced in her chair from holding back the thousand questions he was sure she was going to ask Keiko. Of course Kurosaki had an equal amount of things he longed to tease Renji about, but for the time being was keeping his silence on the subject. They all seemed to be waiting for Keiko for join them before the group started on what Renji was sure to be a long evening of questions on both sides. He tried not to think of what he _could_ be doing if not for the two people sitting across from him.

After the initial shock shared by both Rukia and Ichigo had worn off it was clear they were both curious about Keiko. She was a human who could see shinigami and the last person they encountered who could do that ended up storming the Soul Society. It was obvious to Ichigo and Rukia that something was going on between the two of them and Keiko's bed head and bare legs beneath his robe jacket was shocking to say the least. It was a toss up to the twosome what was more interesting a human who could see them or that Renji had a sweetie.

Renji wanted to do nothing more than get rid of them so he could continue what he had been fantasizing about for two months. However with even more evidence that her ability to see soul reapers and hollows was rare coupled with the potential to get more answers Keiko happily invited them inside. Keiko turned on her heels with zero shame and reentered her home. Renji had sighed as he stepped to the side to let Rukia and Ichigo enter the house. He remained shirtless and Keiko was wearing nothing but his clothing. How they planed on rectifying that without embarrassment Renji hadn't a clue.

Keiko breezed through the living room picking up items of clothing and went down the hall into her room. If she noticed the two death gods staring at her she didn't let it show.

Not wanting to be anywhere near the memories of a willing and lusty eyed Keiko wiggling in his lap he steered them into the kitchen. Within a few minutes Kuma sauntered into the kitchen with the jacket of Renji's robes in his mouth.

"That," Ichigo murmured wide eyed as the big white dog placed the black jacket in Renjis lap and nosed his hand for a head pat. "Is the smartest dog I have ever seen."

"You have no idea." Renji rolled his eyes as Kuma flopped to the floor by his feet. The times he watched Keiko he never seemed to be amazed at how intelligent and helpful Kuma was to his mistress. He half expected the dog to start doing laundry or something. He scratched the dog behind the ears and was rewarded with happy tail thumps.

More than delighted to become fully dressed he stood up to put on his uniform jacket. He could tell Ichigo was in physical physical pain from not making a smart-ass comment.

"Kurosaki don't you dare say a fucking word." Renji growled as he tied the obi in a haphazard knot around his waist and plunked back down in his seat. Ichigo just smirked and shook his head. Renji's urge to punch him in the nose was growing stronger by the second.

"So." All heads turned to see Keiko entering the kitchen. She had replaced Renji's robe with blue jeans and a ivory colored sweater. With her scent still clinging to his clothing Renji tried not to be visibly disappointed at seeing her all covered up.

"I suppose I should put on some tea. Anyone hungry?" Keiko had turned he back to dig in her cabinets so she missed Rukia elbow Ichigo in the side for even considering saying his was hungry.

"We are fine. You do not have to go to any trouble for us."

"Ever the noble Kuchiki._" _Renji snorted.

He received an icy glare from Rukia who continued to address the honey eyed women. "However would you mind if I ask you some questions Keiko?"

"Of course not, as long as you let me ask some as well." She smiled walked over to begin setting the table for tea.

"Have you ever seen shinigami or spirits before you um-" Rukia coughed a bit as she searched for the right word. "Encountered Renji?"

"Well yes and no. I have seen things but never as definite as when I first met Renji."

"What sort of things?"

"I could sense something there and sometimes see almost a haze but never anything solid. Does that make sense?"

"Like Yuzu." Ichigo chimed in, seeing the confusion shared between Renji and Keiko he explained. "My sisters can both sense ghosts, but while Karin can see them as plain as day and even talk to them Yuzu can really only sense them or see a very faint shape of something."

Keiko raised a brow. "Wait. Ichigo you're human?"

"Yeah I am human. My whole life a had a strong connection with spirts and after meeting Rukia I kinda sorta accidently feel into the whole substitute shinigami thing." Ichigo smirked at Rukia who returned his look with a smirk of her own. "She helped me save my family."

"And he saved me."

Renji noticed Keiko looking warmly at the two seated across from him. She sent a meaningful look his way and spoke as she went to fetch the whistling kettle. "You two are adorable."

Renji tried not to laugh as Ichigo and Rukia broke their eye contact and scooted away from one another. Never had he known two people so awkward about having their relationship pointed out.

As she poured hot water onto the tea bags in the blue tea cups Keiko asked about how Ichigo saved Rukia. Renji listened to them retell the story and also argue over how it went down. He occasionally had to interject his own words after all he was not beaten quite as quickly as Ichigo liked to say he was. He watched Keiko's face in fascination. Her face was so animated and expressive. Every so often she would touch is leg or graze his hand with her fingers. It was nice and he tried not to blush. It was bizarre that she seemed to accept all she was told as fact. He was waiting for her to call them crazy and boot all three of them out of her house. He suspected having seen a hollow and watch him fight said hollow helped her belief along.

"So Karakura Town is like a hot bed for spiritual activity?" She asked as she got up to clear the table.

"It seems so. It was widely desired by our enemies for that reason. After all many of the residents who are human like Ichigo ended up affected by the amount of spiritual activity. Just like Chad and Orihime who helped Ichigo in the Soul Society." Rukia explained.

"Well that explains a lot then. I just moved back here about 4 months ago and the hazy appearance has become more and more visable."

Renji's brow wrinkled. "Move back? I though you just moved here I did not know you lived here before."

For the first time he saw sadness in her golden eyes. "I moved back here because this is where I was abandoned as a baby. I was discovered in the Mitsumiya neighborhood. Someone maybe even my real parents left me in front of a shrine. I was found and adopted by my current family. They moved us away almost immediately. I don't know who left me or why. I came back here to see if I could find answers." Keiko placed the dishes in the sink with a clatter and stared out the window. Renji moved from his spot at the table to go to her as she leaned over the sink. Not caring what Kurosaki would say to him later he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her towards his chest. She nuzzled his collarbone and thanked him quietly. Renji chanced a look at Rukia and Ichigo and was surprised to see them looking at him with not amusement, but understanding. Keiko moved out of his embrace but reached for his hand as she headed back to the table.

"Sorry to bring up bad memories Keiko." Ichigo said solemnly.

"No worries Ichigo, it is what it is." Renji tried not to cringe when she sighed. "I really feel like the answers are here, but we can talk about his another time." She reached over and gave Ichigo's arm a squeeze. "I want to know more about me being able to see you. The past is going no where, but being able to see you all is what matters at the moment. I have so much to ask you guys."

"Did you say you were left in Mitsumiya neighborhood?" Rukia questioned.

"Yup. Right on the steps of the Kuroi Neko Shrine"

"Renji. Ichigo. Does that area not ring a bell for you two?"

Renji looked down and watched as Keiko wrapped their hands together. Knowing he should know what Rukia was talking about. Then it dawned on him why that area was familiar.

"Holy shit. That shrine is one block away from Urahara Shoten!"

Rukia smiled and turned to Keiko. "We know someone who might be able to answer all your questions." Keiko smiled brightly at the raven haired shinigami and Renji fought the wave of uneasiness that washed over him.

---

Kisuke Urahara was a brilliant man, _almost_ too smart for his own good. At least that is what he had been told. When he felt the spiritual pressure of Ichigo, Rukia and Renji heading his way he looked forward to whatever mess these three has gotten themselves into. If nothing they were good for a laugh.

Almost as an afterthought he felt the fourth person in their group. The reitesu off of them was barely a flicker. A small candle next to the bonfire of spiritual pressure the other three emitted. He called for Jinta to put some tea on because he could feel this was going to be an interesting night. He heard the bells tinkle when they opened the door to the shop. Ichigo had long ago quit knocking even at hours as late as this.

"Hey! Hat and Clogs! You up?" Ichigo bellowed from the shop floor.

Urahara smiled and walked to the front of the store his getas click-clacking on the floor. He took note of the group before him. Rukia was serious as ever, Ichigo was as always hovering over her and Renji looked wary. He had his hand on the small of the new additions back. Urahara raised an eyebrow and took in the appearance the women whose face was turned up to the tattooed shinigami. She turned her head slightly and smiled at him. Only a century of being enigmatic helped him hide the surprise on his face.

With a mind as sharp as Urahara's it was natural for him to have a great memory. So there was little doubt of a gigai he had created with his own hands. He also knew the color and shape of Yoruichi's eyes would forever be burned into his brain. Seeing the young women whose body was turned to Renji Abari he knew he was looking at a women who possessed both.

Long night indeed.

---

**the fine print: **don't own bleach!

**the not so fine print: **Oh. Me. Gee. I have had a hell of a time of late. I had to move to a new state for school, my hard drive died and just a slew of other random crap. However all is settled now so let's hope I can keep some regular updates coming. Big ol' thanks to Renji's Girl. You are a peach and I hope this chapter was to your liking.

**read! review! enjoy! **


	8. gigais & nobles

The wind tangled through her long hair and her feet thudded hard against the pavement. She pumped her arms and ran till she got a painful stitch in her side yet she ran further still. With the sunrise edging over the horizon Keiko ran away from the answers she waited her entire life to hear. It seems the saying_ be careful what you wish for _was painfully accurate in her case.

When she saw the gates to the shrine she skidded to a halt. Keiko hunched over placing her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Looking past the gates to the shrine she blinked away tears. '_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry._' She chanted to herself over and over again.

Straightening her spine she took tentative steps forward to walk past the gate. She plopped down unceremoniously onto the cold time worn steps.

_'Were the steps this cold the night they left me here?' _

She had only come here once since moving back to town. It had been a morbid curiosity that had possessed her to look upon the spot that changed her whole life. She never knew truly how much her life had been altered from its initial course until now. Keiko placed her face in her hands, exhaled and then let events of the last 6 hours play though her head.

The delight she felt from Renji showing up in her bedroom, the rush of lust when they were pressed against each other, to the surprise of meeting his fellow shinigami, the lack of sleep and then what the eccentric Urahara had told her she figured dealing with all that she had earned the right to cry herself dry.

---

_ Keiko kept close to Renji as they walked a few paces behind Rukia and Ichigo down the street to the Urahara Shoten. According to Rukia the man who owned the shop would more than likely be able to tell her why she was able to see ghosts, the shinigami, and hollows. Seeing Renji and the hollow was a new thing, but she had seen blurry specters for as long as she could remember and never thought that there was a reason. She just assumed she was born that way. As it turns out there is **always** a reason for seeing those sorts of things. _

_There was even a tiny possibility he might be able to shed some light on her being left as a baby. She wasn't sure how he could help her in that regard but both Ichigo and Rukia seemed certain that this man always knew more than he should. _

_The only person who seemed apprehensive was the tattooed man currently at her right side. His shoulders were tense and his brow was furrowed. _

_ "Renji." She called softly to him. He looked down at her while they walked. "Is everything alright? You seem a bit worried. Is there something I should know?" _

_He looked thoughtful."No. It's just that," he paused "Urahara is the smartest person I know, and he has helped me out more than once. Hell he is the main reason Ichigo was able to rescue Rukia, but he is," Renji seemed to be considering his words, "he is full of surprises and they ain't always good ones." _

_He reached out for her elbow and stopped their forward movement. "Keiko I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then be hurt. I don't like the idea of you being upset." _

_She reached for one of his hands as she went up on her toes and kissed Renji softly on the lips. She silently hoped the public affection was not overstepping any boundaries. She was unsure of the protocol of behavior that one should follow after being pretty much naked in front of a death god. When his free hand cupped her cheek she smiled and whispered against his mouth. "Thank you. It's nice to have you looking out for me."_

_Keeping his hand on her soft cheek and leaned his head down till their foreheads touched. Her stomach flip flop at the easy affection he was showing. His thumb softly moved over her cheekbone as he quietly spoke. "I like looking out for you." Renji kissed her forehead as he pulled away and looked to the shrinking figures of Rukia and Ichigo. "We better catch up." His hand remained in hers as they walked a bit faster to join the rest of their party._

_Rukia and Ichigo were waiting for them in front of an unassuming storefront. Keiko could tell by his smirk that the orange haired shinigami was about to say something but was silenced by a well placed elbow from Rukia. He made a soft huffing noise and muttered ,"Alright alright." _

_Keiko was surprised to see Ichigo simply open the door and walk inside. She heard bells tinkle and Ichigo call out to the owner, but Keiko was too curious about the shop to notice what he was saying. What the outside of the store lacked in ascetics was more than made up for by the oddness of the interior. It smelled of old parchment and sandalwood. The small wooden shelves were lined with mysterious glass bottles in every shape and small boxes in every color._

_She felt Renji place his large hand to the small of her back, and she turned to him to ask what sort of things were sold in the store but she stopped when she heard the click clack of wooden shoes. Even though his face was partially shaded by his hat he appeared to be quite handsome. He oozed mystery and his smile was lazy and friendly. He looked into her eyes and for a moment she saw a glimmer of surprise , but it was too quick for her to be certain._

_"Ahhhh Ichigo what brings you to my humble shop in the middle of the night?" _

_Renji answered him instead. "Urahara we have some questions about humans being able to see spirits."_

_"Must be awfully important for you to ask questions this late at night." His mouth went from a smile to full blown Cheshire cat grin. "I assume you are referring to the lovely lady here with the golden eyes?"_

_She could feel Renji move closer to her. "I am."_

_"You might want to be more concerned about a human with growing reiatsu Lieutenant Abarai. Come now! Let's have some tea." He stated simply and began to walk to the back of the shop. _

_Keiko's felt her stomach drop. Did he mean her? She then noticed three sets of wide eyes all staring at her. _

_"Me?" She winced when she heard herself squeak out the word. When no one responded she asked and tried to keep her voice level. "How is that even possible?" _

_"I suppose we should see what he has to say. As usual he seems to know something we don't." Rukia said with a slight frown. _

_Ignoring the dark look Renji shot Rukia she did they only thing she could do, and that was follow the man in green and drink some tea._

---

Keiko pushed her palms to her eyes in hopes that it would stop the flow of tears. Her chest heaved as she failed to hold in the sobs. She knew the street would soon be lined with people and she wished for a pair of sunglasses to hide her red-rimed eyes.

_'Only thing worse then crying is everyone knowing you have been crying.'_ She thought to herself.

Keiko wanted nothing more than to go home and fall into some sort of sleep coma to forget the past night ever happened. Keiko stood up, took a deep breath and headed to the gate of the shrine. Knowing that heading the way she came would bring her past the Urahara Shoten she opted to take a few back streets and to get herself home. The sun was fat in eastern sky and it's bright beams shone down on her. She felt the irony of a golden happy sky when she felt so dark inside. She walked home on auto-pilot. She was so mentally and physically weary she failed to detect Renji's spirit energy as he made his way in her direction.

Walking through the ally behind her house she unlocked the backdoor and was greeted by Kuma. She kicked off her shoes and gently patted Kuma. Sensing her distress he nuzzled her hand to comfort her as she trudged for the living room. She was so tired and the couch was closer than the bed. Keiko wiggled out of her pants, then her socks and used the last of her strength to remove her sweater. Crawling on to the couch and covering herself with a blanket she noticed Renji's scent clung to a pillow. Biting her lower lip she once again fought the emotions she could not escape from.

---

_It seemed Urahara was one to set a scene and no one spoke a word till they were all settled in there places around a table. Tea and snacks were placed on the table by a sleepy looking red haired boy. The boy nodded to the man in green and left the room yawning as he closed the door behind him. _

_Renji sat to her left and Rukia was to her right with Ichigo seated next to her. Ichigo made no secret of it as he looked at Renji from the corner of his eye. Rukia seemed calm, but Keiko could see the purple eyed women stealing glances at Renji. It seemed the duo was more concerned about Renji's reaction then they were about her own. It struck her as a bit odd. As slyly as she could Keiko reached a hand for Renji's and was pleasantly startled to find his hand had been reaching for hers. His brown eyes found her gold ones and she smiled as reassuringly as she could at him. Urahara's candy voice brought all their attention to the head of the table. _

_"I think it would be best if I explain a few basics to Miss..." His voice paused "Ahhh I seem to be lacking your name." _

_"Oh um. My name is Keiko Kato." The look on his face was one of knowing and it seemed to Keiko this man really did know more than he would ever let on. _

_"Well then Miss Kato I would like to explain some basics to you before we get into your for lack of a better word abilities. I am going to be giving you a large amount of information that might not make sense till the end. I have been known to provide answers without proper background." _

_She heard Ichigo mumble something that sounded like, "You don't say." _

_Urhara continued unfazed, "I need you to hear all the facts so you will understand the answers. Please ask questions when you have them. Complete understanding is obtained through asking our questions of those with the answers. Shall we begin?"_

_Unsure if she was ready or not she simply nodded.  
_

_"Miss Kato are you aware of what a gigai is?" _

_She recalled the story Rukia and Ichigo had told her that very evening. "It's a false body that soul reapers use to live or go undercover in the transit world."_

_"Ahhh correct!" He beamed at her. "I see you have been filled in on some of our technology and history. Excellent." His hands were busy pouring tea as he spoke. "Both Rukia and Renji have gigais they use, but in Ichigo's case he does not have a gigai. He is human so it is his actually body that he leaves when he takes on soul form. He is unique in that respect. You follow so far?" He handed her a cup of tea. _

_She took the white cup from his hands."So far yes."_

_"Gigais are created technology so like all things made from the mind of men they will wear down or break overtime. How many gigai have you gone through Miss Kuchki?" _

_Rukia blinked at Urahara addressing her, "I have gone through 3." _

_"You see? They will wear down over time and when a soul reaper ages which is an extremely slow process I might add, they will need a new gigai since most gigai don't age. I myself have created two gigais that will age along with it's inhabitant. Of course the long term effect or the expiration date of such gigais is mostly unknown since the research is still very much in progress. " _

_"There is more than one kind of gigai?"  
_

_"Excellent question! Yes there are many kinds. Some drain spiritual energy over time and slowly turn the soul reaper human, there is a basic one, traceable ones, untraceable of course and like any accessory they can change the appearance of it's occupant . Most don't chose this option, but it can be done. Change of hair color, change of nose perhaps to look more attractive. Depends on the purpose for the gigai." __He reached for a pastry and chewed it carefully.__ "It should be noted that the one thing I was never able to change was the eyes. Window to the soul and all. Now tell me Miss Kato what do you know about the Soul Society?"  
_

_Renji's grip tightened on her hand and she felt his spirit energy flare darkly. "Urahara what in the hell does this have to do with anything?" _

_"Patience Lieutenant. Patience. Now Miss Kato answer the question please."_

_This was utterly confusing, but she answered. "Well I know it is where our souls go after we die and I know it is where the shinigami live." _

_"Yes and it is also where shinigami marry and have families."_

_The idea of soul reapers having families never once occurred to her. It was clear there was something to between Ichigo and Rukia so why would others in the Soul Society not fall in love and then in turn have children. "So you are saying that some souls are born into the Soul Society not brought in by death?"_

_"That is correct. Now it is important to know that just because one is born into the Soul Society does not automatically make them a shinigami. They are just natural born residents. Some become great soul reapers and others just reside there for thier long lives doing not much. I know I seem to be giving you a lot of facts Miss Kato but we are almost full circle so bear with me." He continued with his strange oration. "Over an immeasurable amount of time the groups of Soul Society born have grown to a large population so it is natural for some families to be considered better than others. It is like that here in this world is it not?"_

_"I suppose so."  
_

_"In the Soul Society there are a number of noble families. Miss Kuchki here is a part of one of the more illustrious ones. The only one that was more revered was the Shihōin clan. At one point their heiress to had to escape the Soul Society due to some meddling by a man named Aizen."_

_"That's the man that caused all the trouble for Ichigo right? The one that framed Rukia?" _

_"Indeed. His plan was set in motion many years prior to that, and the witnesses to his crimes were all vilified and could not speak out against him in the Soul Society." He paused to sip from his tea."Except for one. She was a princess and though she was considered exiled she could hold the leaders attention long enough to make them listen. Which is what she planned on doing once the air had cleared and the leaders in the Soul Society had a century or so to calm down." _

_'A century? Holy hell. How old was Renji?' Not wanting to derail Urahara she tucked that away for another time. Instead she asked the obvious question.  
_

_"Well did she go back?"_

_"Sadly she could not because by the time she could bend the ear of those in charge Aizen and his cohorts obtained leverage on her."_

_"Leverage?"_

_"Yes. The quickest way to make others follow your plan is to threaten something they want or something dear to them. By this time another princess was born and while the heiress cared not for the rest of the family she did not want to see harm befall her little sister. She was blackmailed into keeping out of the Soul Society for any reason. However," he held up a finger, "never one to take an attack well the heiress who was a powerful shinigami was able to re-enter to Soul Society and retrieve her sister. Thereby removing the leverage from Aizen. Her sister was safe from harm. The irony is of course with her as a suspect of said kidnapping she would never be able implicate any of the real traitors since she had stolen a fellow noble." _

_Keiko absorbed all his words and let them bounce around in her brain. 'Gigais that age? Kidnapped nobles?' She had an ominous feeling about where this was going. __He seemed he was waiting on her to ask more questions. _

_"So what happened to the young princess? Did she get to go back after Aizen was defeated?"_

_"Sadly no. No one was able to locate her and bring her back to her noble family." _

_"Wouldn't she be waiting for them to get her? Didn't she miss her family? "_

_"Ahhh she does not remember since she was a baby when she was brought to this world."_

_ It clicked. It took only seconds but it seemed like hours when she finally realized why Urahara chose to give her the facts he gave her and how he worded everything. He wanted her to put it together on her own. She brought her hands cover her mouth. It was only her surprise of what was told to her that kept her from noticing Renji had let go of her hand first.  
_

_Keiko's stomach dropped and she felt nauseous. She was the baby. Oh my gods she was the baby. _

_Overwhelmed did not begin to describe the rush of emotions that coursed through her. With wide eyes turned to Renji only then did she notice he was no longer close to her. The tattooed man was sitting rigid in his chair with his hands white knuckle gripping the seat. Despite her own emotions at the revelation she could not help but see the pain on Renji's face._

_ He spoke with a frighting low voice.__ "Are you telling us she is a member of the Soul Society? And more than that she is a fucking noble?"_

_Urahara nodded. _

_"Holy shit hat and clogs. __Shihōin clan? That practically makes you family." Ichigo said with amazement. _

_"What does he mean by that?" Was she related to this man? _

_"What Ichigo means is I am very close to your sister. She lives here most of the time. She is not here at the moment."_

_"Close?" Ichigo snorted. "You two are pretty much married!"_

_"Not the time Ichigo." Growled Rukia.  
_

_Keiko thought she might vomit. It was too much.'This is not happening. My sister. I have a sister? Oh my gods I have a soul reaper for a sister. I am a noble. There is no fucking way.'_

_Rukia spoke up as the voice of reason. "Keiko I know this must be hard. I am having a difficult time believing it myself, but this makes sense."_

_All she wanted was for Renji to comfort her. Craving his comfort made this fucked up situation even more confusing. He said he did not want to see her hurt. Then why was he not looking at her? Keiko turned to Renji again but he still would not look at her. His jaw was set and he seemed unable to look anywhere but at the table top. _

_Rukia was wrong. Nothing made sense. Nothing. _

_Knowing that this was the last place she wanted to be she stood and ran from the room. She ignored the voices of Rukia and Ichigo calling for her to wait. She ignored the pain she felt when she did not hear Renji call after her. All she could do was run._

_---_

It did not take long for her to succumb to exhaustion. Fortune was kind enough to give her dreamless sleep. Her sleep was so deep she did not notice when strong tattooed arms lifted her from the couch and gently carried her to bed.

* * *

**The fine print: Bleach is not mine. **

**Not so fine print:**

**So this chapter kicked my ass. I don't think I will ever be pleased with it. Bah. **

**During my struggle to write this chapter (and the outline I was doing for the rest of the story) I felt I was losing sight of Keiko, like maybe I was dragging her character in to many different directions. (As I told Renji's Girl I must be crazy if I am worrying about my own creation being OOC!!!) so I wrote a little profile on her to help me stay true to how I envision her to be. I thought maybe you cat and kittens might be interested. :)**

Keiko Kato is 25 years old. She is around 5'4 and slim up-top but a bit too curvy on the bottom. I wanted her to be attractive but not to have some sort of crazy barbie doll body. Keiko probably wishes her boobs were bigger and her hips were a bit smaller. She has almond shaped gold colored eyes and chocolate brown hair that reaches right above her elbows. If she doesn't blow dry it her hair will be wavy and unruly. Here birthday is in February. Since she listens to music really loud she tends to wear headphones even inside. Which is why Kuma has to nose nudge her because she can never hear him bark. She likes to cook but complex recipes always turn out bad for her.

She is optimistic, she has great compassion for others, and goes with the flow most of the time because she does not like to argue. She has lots of self-doubt because of her circumstances about being left as a baby. Keiko's love language is touch so she tends to comfort people and show affection with touch. She speaks her mind, she loves to laugh and hates admitting she is scared. Even when she is terrified she will keep on going because she refuses to let people know she is scared of anything. As a kid she felt a bit isolated. She was well-liked, but kept her adoption and seeing spirits (albeit faint blurry ones) a secret from people. She tends to keep people emotional at arms length because she fears they will find out she is different. She felt forever that her seeing things was why her birth parents did not want her. Which she _knows_ is crazy because she was a baby and they had no idea she could see anything but she thinks it sometimes anyways. Getting to know Renji then Rukia and Ichigo has been good for her because she is starting to feel that her being different is a good thing.

Keiko became a vet because animals were her comfort as a kid and as a teen. They were just easier to be around then people. She went to vet school in the States and gradated vet school a year early (she was 23). She got Kuma her last year of vet school. Someone left him on the back-dock of the clinic she was working with a note saying he was to too difficult to care for and needed a good home. She felt an obvious kinship with him and he views her as his savior. He was a ball of white fluff and looked like a polar bear cub so she named him Kuma. Kuma fell ill once and had to be monitored at the clinic and given fluids. Keiko slept on the floor near his kennel because she never once wanted him to feel like she would leave him. She takes him to work with her everyday because she gets nervous walking home in the dark. Her current practice is in her name and she is the only vet there. She has two vet techs and the practice is small since she is just starting off.

She is so open with Renji because he doesn't make her feel strange for seeing things other can't. (Since she can see him he kinda feels the same right?) While she has had boyfriends she has never felt about any of them quite the way she feels with Renji. It's not love at least not yet.

**So there. Now you know a bit about her background. Hope that helped you understand her a bit better. I know it helped me. :-)**

**Now I know there are still a ton of questions that need to be answered! Next chapter will clear up most of them.  
**

**Please review! I want to hear your opinions. Tell me what you like, tell me what you think might happen, tell me what you want to happen!  
**


	9. making it right

Renji Abarai sat in the well worn wing back chair that faced Keiko's bed. It was the same chair Keiko had fallen asleep in while keeping watch over him the night they met. This time around it was him doing the watching. The irony was not lost on the red haired death god. Hours had passed and Renji had reprimanded his-self in a variety of different ways. How he could have said the right thing, or how he could have gone after her sooner. Then his thoughts turned to how to tell her about her gigai removal and potential spiritual powers. If she took after her sister she would be a powerful shinigami. That is _IF_ she wanted to be a death god. Thoughts of this sort bounced around his head till late morning.

The chair he sat in squeaked softly as Renji leaned foreword to rest his forehead on steepled fingers. He dragged open palms down his face and breathed heavily through his nose. _'How am I going to make this right?'_ He raised his gaze and watched as the late-morning sun peaked through the curtains and dappled a sleeping Keiko in ever moving shadows. Her hair was a mess and there were crease marks from the pillow on her cheeks, but to Renji she looked perfect. Nothing to do but watch and wait. Leaning back he sighed and hoped he did not screw it up too bad.

A few hours into his vigil he became aware that she started to mumble in her sleep. He could not understand the words, but it was clear she was upset. Keiko had managed to kick off most of her covers and push a pillow onto the floor. Renji rose from the chair to re-tuck her into bed. Placing the cast aside pillow back on the bed and straightening the covers he gave into temptation and touched her face. His fingertips grazed across her soft cheek and he felt both affection and guilt when her face relaxed and she murmured his name. He was trying not to feel like her tear streaked face was _completely_ his fault. Renji was attempting to mentally pawn some of her pain off on to Urahara. The store owner after all was the one who told her about her past right? No use. Renji was thinking it was all his own fault. He smoothed covers over her and sat back down in the chair. The idea that in her sleep she responded to his touch scared and excited him. Even after he hurt her she leaned into his touch. Renji laid his head against the taller portion of the chair and dozed off and on while listening to the sound of Keiko breath.

* * *

_ It was like he was in some sort of catatonic trance. Able to do nothing but glare at the half empty white tea cup on the table in front of him. Vaguely aware that his hands were beginning to hurt from gripping his chair. He could hear murmurs and sounds but nothing registered to his brain. Only the concept of the woman who made him feel things he had long given up on feeling was a noble. Noble. The word would forever leave a bad taste in his mouth. The sudden scrape of chair legs on hard floors and the clatter of a chair falling begin to stir him from dark thoughts. He heard Ichigo and Rukia yell for someone to stop. Not until Rukia smacked the back of his head did he look up from where he had been intently staring._

_"You idiot!" She stood over him with hands fisted on her narrow hips. "What the hell is your problem Renji?"_

_Dazed and slightly annoyed with Rukia he looked around for Keiko. Genuinely surprised to find her not in the room._

_"Where is she?"_

_Rukia looked nothing short of incredulous. "Where is she? She ran away! Probably because you are an insensitive moron! What is the matter with you?"_

_Selfishly he had only focused on his reaction and paid no mind to Keiko. __His reaction to the news was unthinkable. Oh gods what had he done? She needed support from him and he had just sat there doing nothing and then he just let her go. __His heart sank and he put his face in his hands. _

_"Rukia she's noble."_

_It seemed that simple sentence was all he had to say for Rukia to understand. Her stance relaxed and her voice took on a softer tone._

_"Renji it means nothing. You should know that by now. Sure she is noble, but she might never return to the Soul Society and even if she does you should know that it won't matter."_

_"Oh she will return. Do you think they will just let her be?" He spoke through clenched teeth. "The untainted princess has been found. As soon as Soul Society figures out she is alive they will be here in a matter of hours to take her away and lock her in some tower. She will be painted and primped and then she will have no time for a stray dog from the 78th district."_

_No where in the realm of Renji's imagination did he ever think Keiko was from the Soul Society let alone the lost Shihōin noble. It seemed he was destined to have the women he desired to be taken from him by nobility. Fate was cruel indeed. His introspection was cut short by yet another slap to the back of the head._

_"Renji you are an ass and a fool if you think that anything would stop that girl from being with you. After she discovered what you are how did she react?"_

_He furrowed his brow and mumbled his reply. "She made me pancakes."_

_Rukia blinked several times rapidly. She was not expecting that for an answer, but being Rukia she didn't miss a beat. "Pancakes huh? Do you have any idea how people normally react to this sort of thing? Even in the best of circumstances when a human finds out that shinigami are real they freak out. Even Ichigo did not take our existence half as well as she obviously did."_

_"Hey! I think I took it pretty well considering there were hollows trying to eat my soul and my family." Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and scowled._

_"Of course you did." Rukia glossed over Ichigo's pouting and continued speaking to Renji. "Then she gladly welcomed myself and Ichigo into her home. She never once balked at anything we told her about Aizen, the Soul Society or my rescue. I bet you told her some of the horrors we saw during the winter war." He nodded. "She never even questioned your sanity did she?" He shrugged. "Do you know why you red-headed ass?"_

_Renji said nothing. This pep talk was not making him feel any better._

_"Because somewhere deep down she knew she was different. Some day ask Ichigo about what it is like to see ghosts your whole human life. You don't exactly feel normal. She has probably spent her life looking for just one person to understand her and and make her feel accepted." Rukia poked his chest. "Renji you are that person to Keiko. She trusts you, and because she trusts you she believed in what we told her because we are your family." She gestured to herself and Ichigo. "That's right we are your family Renji. You are no longer a stray dog." He looked into Rukia's purple eyes and saw both amusement and frustration. "Renji she cares about you. A lot. And even the orange haired idiot over there can see you care about her too. Renji you need to swallow you misplaced pride and make this right."_

_He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Urahara clearing his throat. All eyes turned to the man in green. "Yes well before Lieutenant Abarai goes off and begs for forgiveness perhaps we can go over some details that I would have liked to relay to Miss Kato. Since she is currently not here and might not want to be here for awhile I need to explain them to you."_

_"She is not here because you picked a really shitty way of telling her about her past."_

_"Lieutenant if there was a better way to tell her please enlighten me." Renji glared daggers at him. "As I thought. Do not forget that you somehow found the only family Yoruichi has ever wanted contact with, and Yoruichi's happiness means a great deal to me." Urahara's scowl was suddenly replaced by a wide grin. "So keep seated, and let us finish this so you can go make nice with Keiko so her big sister won't shunkō you into oblivion."_

_He never even thought much about Yourichi. Keiko was now going to have a big sister. A very scary and powerful big sister. Trying his best not to gulp he settled in his seat and gestured with his hand for Urahara to continue._

_"The special gigai Keiko was placed in is now breaking down and quite rapidly I might add. Which is why she is able to see shinigami and hollows so suddenly. Her spiritual pressure is already spilling out it will not be long before it becomes detectable to the Soul Society. I have only made one other gigai like hers , and that one is still intact at least for the moment. Renji you will need to bring her here for us to exchange the gigai."_

_"Why here?"  
_

_"I am not sure what her spiritual pressure will be or how it might manifest so I would rather have it unleashed here in the training room so that it won't trip any Soul Society sensors." Urahara offered._

_Rukia took her seat next to Ichigo. "Will she look different in soul form? It might be best for us to know ahead of time and so she can be prepared."_

_Renji looked down at his lap and wondered why he did not think of that aspect if the situation. He was starting to feel like he was useless._

_"Her hair color will vary slightly and her skin tone will be more tan, but no where near as dark as Yourichis. I had altered the gigai so she would not stick out so much in a crowd in case Aizen had designs on her. The eyes of course will be the same. As will her height and other body features."_

_"Wait. Her skin will not be the same as Yourichis? How is that possible?" Ichigo spoke._

_Urahara rolled his eyes. "Ichigo I expect that sort of question from someone who did not attend school in the transit world. Your father is a doctor surely you have some sort of grasp of genetics." Ichigo glowered at him. "Long story short much like your sisters having different coloring so will Keiko and Yourichi. However I think seeing them side by side you will see the similarities are quite apparent."_

_"Speaking of Yourichi when do you plan on telling her that her sister has been found?" Rukia asked._

_"She is doing some training with the remaining Vizards and should be back within the week. I have sent word for her to return as soon as possible. I think it will be best for them to meet after we get the gigai situation under control. I am not sure how much more Miss Kato can take of our world. It might be wise to space all this out a bit. Of course Yourichi rarely listens to what I or anyone else has to say so do not be surprised if you seen a black cat roaming around Keiko's place."_

_Renji was fighting the urge to run out the door to Keiko. He needed to explain how he felt about the whole nobility thing. Maybe she would understand. He began to clench and unclench his fists. What the hell would he do if she wanted to go back to the Soul Society? Does she even want to go back? He started to bounce his leg impatiently. How could he have been so selfish and stupid? He was going to lose her. No. Hell no. That was not an option. Not this time. He would plead. He would beg. That would work right? He was losing his damn mind._

_"Lieutenant Abarai since you can not stop fidgeting long enough to pay attention perhaps we should just wait for Yourichi to return to go further into this conversation." Urahara smirked and waved a hand towards the door of the room. "Go ahead and go to her. You are useless as you are now. I will send for you both when big sister is back. Then we can switch the gigais and figure out our next step."_

_Without so much as a goodbye Renji was out the door and using shunpo to get to Keiko._

* * *

He slept on and off during the morning but never soundly. Renji was hypersensitive to every breath and sigh coming from Keiko. She had tossed and turned for an hour before rolling over and settling with her side and her back to Renji. _'Does she always move so much or is it just when I am around?'_ He had watched her sleep many nights and she always seemed to have restless sleep. He theorized it had something to do with her response to his reiatsu. Of course this time her restlessness might have more to do with the information overload she had experienced at the Urahara Shoten. The covers had shifted off her shoulders and most of her back giving Renji a clear view of the slopes and dips of her curves. Somewhere in the middle of his admiration Keiko began to stir in earnest. She pushed up to a sitting position while yawning and she lifted both arms over her head in a big stretch reminiscent of her sister in her feline form. Her hands went into her hair and she began picking out tangles, and Renji wondered if she even knew he was there. Keiko shifted her body on the bed and turned to the chair he currently occupied.

Renji was at a loss for words. He was not sure if he should just drop to his knees and beg to be forgiven, admit he was an wrong and promise to do whatever she wanted. He settled on something a little less involved. He cleared his throat and simply said, "Good Morning."

She yawned again, rubbed sleep from her eyes and stayed silent. Reaching over to the night-stand she pulled open a drawer and took out a hair tie. After finger-combing some of her bed head away she piled her dark hair into a sloppy ponytail. It seemed begging for forgiveness would have been the right way to start the morning after all.

"Renji."

Or maybe not.

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?"

Wanting her to see him in something other than the standard black robes of a shinigami he had donned his gigai which happened to be wearing jeans with various holes in both knees and a white tshirt. His feet were bare and his long hair was up in it's usual high pony tail with a plain black bandana tied around his head.

"Um. Clothes?"

She looked him up and down. "Yes but they are not your robes and I don't see Zabimaru. Why?"

Gods she was observant. Speaking without stuttering was clearly going to become an issue. "Well I.. uh kinda wanted to um talk to you and not you know...look like a shinigami. I wanted to look a bit more um...normal."

Keiko tilted her head and looked him up and down. "Renji with your hair and tattoos you could never look normal."

He was unsure if he was insulted or complimented. "I thought it would be better for you to see me like this," he gestured to his chest with open hands, "with all that happened last night."

Her golden eyes narrowed and she sneered. "Oh so now you care?"

_'Ouch.' _ Opening his mouth now he searched for the words that would _not_ dig his hole deeper.

Keiko got out of her bed and stomped over to the chair Renji was sitting. Renji was not sure if he should mention her lack of apparel. All she had on was a small white tank top and the same lace panties from the prior evening. He could remember the feel of the black lace under his hands. He swallowed hard. Hell, she was about to kick him out of her life he might as well enjoy the view while he could right? He rose to his full height and held his hands up in surrender.

"Keiko just let me explain."

"Explain what? I was told about my real identity, about why I was abandoned on the steps of some shrines and where I really came from and oh yeah that I have a sister that if I recall your crazy stories correctly can turn into a freaking cat!"

_'Oh crap_.' He had completely forgotten about telling her the whole cat thing.

"I thought I was going to get a clue or tip to lead me in the right direction not find my long lost sister's lover and all about my supposed noble heritage. So please go ahead and explain. Explain why acting like I am a freak was something you thought would be a good idea Renji."

"I know I was a jerk, and I acted stupid but I have reasons. I was just surprised-"

"Renji my sister can turn into a goddamn cat! I am aware of what being surpried is, but YOU have known about the Soul Society your whole existence I have not! So try again."

He knew this was not going to be easy but he was so horrible at expressing his feelings. It was like he was permanently tongue tied. Renji sighed deeply. 'I don't know how to explain it to you the right way. You are right I am very aware of how things are in the Soul Society which is why I freaked out. It's just that you are a noble and not just a noble but like The Noble and- "

She cut him off yet again and stepped closer. Her voice went soft and low she was almost pleading. "And what Renji? And what? You think that matters to me?"

"Not yet it doesn't."

The acid was back in her tone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Once they get a hold of you they change you, you will become just like the rest of them. All manners, formality, silk and rules. I told you about Rukia. I told you how the Kuchiki clan took her from me. She was all the family I had ever had and in a flash she was gone. Rukia is one of the strongest people I know and they were able to warp her and make her cold and prim. If not for Ichigo I don't know how I would have gotten her back in my life. There will be rules to follow, you will be expected to behave a certain way and you won't…you won't.." His throat felt like it was closing up and saying the words was causing him physical pain. Renji looked to the wood floor. "You won't want a stray dog like me."

The was nothing but heavy silence in the room. It felt like an eternity and a half had passed. Realizing he could not stare at the floor forever he gazed up to Keiko's face. Her head was cocked slightly to the left and she was nibbling on her trembling lower lip. Oh hell she was biting her lip to keep from crying. He had made her cry. Again. Yup. Still an asshole.

She moved quick enough to prove her the sister of Yoruichi and began pummeling his chest with her fists.

Oh yeah she was a Shihōin.

"You jack ass! You have any idea how crazy I am about you? Do you think that some stuffy ass nobles that I have zero desire to be apart of would keep me from you?" He tried to stammer out a response but she had moved to punching his arms. "I am not leaving my life and I am certainly not giving up what I could have with you." The hitting abruptly quit and she moved her hands over his chest, up his neck and to the angled planes of his tattooed face. "Renji I am not going to let anything keep us apart. If you want me-"

Renji brought his hands to cover her small ones and leaned down to her level. "If I want you? Are you kidding? Keiko you are all I want, you are all I think about that is why I acted the way I did. I don't want you to be taken from me."

Keiko smiled and lightly kissed one of the larger hands that covered her own smaller ones. "No one is going to do that. Renji, I am not Rukia. I will not be one of them. Ever. They will not brain wash me, and if they try well then that is why I have you. Rukia has Ichigo right? Well you can be my loudmouth man with bright hair who takes care of me and ensures that I don't get to be a stuffy boring noble."

Renji could not help but laugh. He pulled her closer and exhaled with relief when she nuzzled his neck. Somehow he had managed to fix it and she was in his arms and she wanted him. He kissed the top of her head and spoke into her hair. "Keiko I am sorry I made you feel like a freak. I would never want to make you feel like that, and I can promise I will do my damnedest to never make you feel like that ever again. I am sorry I pushed away from you last night and for staying away so long after the first night" Keiko shifted her head from the crook of his neck and looked into his eyes. "I won't do it again. I don't even think I could stay away from you that long again. I won't-" He felt her warm lips on his and she spoke against his mouth.

"Renji I forgive you. I don't think I could stay mad at you, we can talk about the whole situation more later. I can make pancakes and we can figure it all out. Does that sound like a plan?"

"One of the best plans I have ever heard. I do love your pancakes." He was forgiven and she was happy. The day could not get any better. He smiled and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth.

Renji felt her smile take on a sultry curve. "Renji I have got to shower and then we can make pancakes."

He nodded dumbly. "Okay well I can just wait in the living room."

"No I don't want you to wait anywhere. I want you now. No more interruptions. Just you and me."

Holy hell. He felt the blush creep up his neck and to his cheeks. Did she mean what he thought?

Keiko took his hand and began to lead him into her bathroom.

Oh yes. She meant exactly what he thought.

* * *

**The Fine Print:** Still don't own Bleach. :sad face:

**The Not So Fine Print:** I am so so very sorry I update so sporadically. My muse is one fickle bitch. :shakes fist: Please review. Tell me what you think! Also if you notice any embarrassing errors let me know. I won't be offended. I might need to look into a beta reader for all my grammatical needs.

Renji's Girl you are the best. Thanks for the friendly reminders and checking up on me. *MWAH*

***edited on 4/30*** Spotted some spelling errors and some misplaced words.


	10. getting what you want

***MEGA AUTORS NOTE. REEEEEEEAAAADDDD! *  
Okay kiddos be warned it gets citrusy below. Nothing super vulgar, no dirty language and I don't use graphic language or terms  
BUT there is some lemon/lime loving below. If you are not down with sexy time then go to the page break and  
start from there. I repeat there is vitamin C below. Consider yourself WARNED!! **

The list of things she _should_ be thinking about and the things she _should_ be dealing with was growing longer by the minute. Keiko mentally ticked off her list as she tried to remain calm in the middle of a situation that had her heart pounding in her ears. She was leading Renji by the hand to her bathroom with full intention of having him make love to her in a shower. Oh gods. Renji wet and naked pressed against her in a shower was a heart palpating image. Calm was **not** something she could manage at the moment.

_'Breathe Keiko. Breathe.' _She mentally repeated this mantra over and over.

Turns out she was from the Soul Society. Shocker to say the least. Which could be either _very_ bad or _very_ good. Hell maybe a little of both. There was a very strong possibility she was a shinigami especially considering her noble family. Shit. Add noble to the list. If she were a shinigami would she want to be an active one? Holy hell she would have to learn how to fight with a sword. She could remember Ichigo talking about his zanpaktou spirit. Fantastic. There was no room in her head for her own thoughts let alone space for a talking sword. Of course the sword thing depended on her having spirit powers. Ugh. Could she hide from the Soul Society for much longer? After hearing about the Rukia fiasco she wondered what could happen if they discovered her still alive. Surely they could not force her to come back.

Most importantly she had a sister. A sister who risked her own life to make sure she was safe. Her fondest wish growing up was to know her real family. Someone who shared her blood. Now she had a sister. Would her big sister like her? Would they like and dislike the same things? Would they get along?

Every single thing was dependent on another thing happening or not happening. It was like some crazy puzzle that she could not finish because she was missing vital pieces.

At least Renji had come back and they had worked it out. Well sorta worked it out. She wasn't angry anymore. The noble thing scared him and put him on the defensive. Keiko understood it and hoped he really was over it now. However they did need to figure out the whole dating across dimensions thing. Fuck it. She would deal with the details later.

At this moment Keiko was going to be incredibly selfish. She would do nothing but think about the feel his large hands on her waist, and mouth felt on the soft skin of her neck. No sooner then they had entered the bathroom Renji had pulled her close and began ghosting kisses on her throat. Renji ran his lips over her neck and pressed light kisses on her jaw line then brought his lips to her eager mouth. Their kisses were sweet and playful, and she could tell he was holding back. Renji's fingertips dug into the base of her spine pressing her closer to him and then quickly the touch reverted to something more gentle.

He was waiting for her to make the move, and letting her control the pace in which they would proceed. The temptation to see how much _or little_ it would take to make his already shaky control snap was strong, but Keiko was not sure if _she_ could wait any longer to be with him. She moved a hand up to the knot keeping his black headband in place. Keiko untied the black cloth around his head and placed it on the sink. Wanting to see him with his hair down she reached for his hair tie and let his red hair fall to right past his shoulders. Lacing her fingers into his hair she brought his mouth to hers and slipped her tongue into his parting mouth.

Keiko had never really had a thing for men with long hair, but the way Renji looked with it down was undeniably sexy. It was the same with his tattoos. On anyone else it would look overdone and extreme but on him it was mouth watering. It would take hundreds of years before she could imagine getting used to the sight of him. Renji was so beautiful to her, and knowing they were about to bare it all to each other was terrifying. Terrifying in the best possible way.

Distracted by his velvet mouth she hardly noticed that he had removed her hair band until he he fisted both his hands in her tresses. Keiko reluctantly pulled her mouth from his mouth, and watched his eyes slowly open. His look was intense. She could not quite put a name to the emotion she saw in his brown eyes but whatever it was it made her stomach drop to the floor.

Without saying a word she pulled away from him and moved towards the bathtub. Leaning over she turned the handle for hot water wide open and the cold water only half way. She twisted the knob in the middle to turn on the shower and drew the shower curtain from the across the a breath to steady herself she turned around to face Renji. She hoped he could not see the way her hands wear shaking as she reached for the hem of his white shirt. Renji moved from his leaning position to make it easier for her to get the shirt off. Tossing the shirt on the bathroom floor she focused on a shirtless Renji. Keiko felt her mouth go dry at the sight of his naked chest and torso. No one should look that good without a shirt. No one. Lean muscles, and tattoos were proving to be an intoxicating combination. No matter how much she thought she remembered the look of his tattoos she was still surprised by the amount of ink on his upper body. Tentatively she placed her palms on his stomach, and when she heard his breath hitch she grew bolder and let her hands to his sides. Gentle fingers danced over the black ink on his side she followed the marks to his chest and over his shoulders. His skin was hot to her touch and she could feel his muscles twitch under her hands. Wanting to feel his bare skin on hers she removed her hands from his body and went to take off her tank top.

"Let me."

Reaching with both hands for the hem of her white top Renji kept his eyes on hers as he lifted it up over her stomach, then her breasts and she lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head. Just like that she was left in nothing but black lace panties. He let the garment drop from his hands to the growing pile of clothes on the floor by their feet. Despite the growing steam from the shower a shiver ran up her spine. Renji ran his hands down her back and over her curves hesitating for the briefest of moments on the lace that covered her hips. Hooking thumbs into the edge of the delicate fabric he slowly slid the fabric over her hips and down her thighs. Renji was down on one knee so she balanced herself by placing her hands on his inked shoulders and stepped out of her panties. Renji's hands took the same meticulous journey back up over her calves, over her length of her legs, over her rear and settled on her waist. The way he was touching her skin was making her whole body feel feverish. She had been with men before, but not one of them had ever made her feel the way Renji was making her feel at that moment. She felt worshipped and desired.

Keiko took her hands to the waist of his jeans and ran her fingers just on the inside of the materiel. Renji made a feral noise in the back of his throat and pulled her closer. Cupping Keiko's face with both hands he took a savage hold of her lower lip and when she moaned from pain he then sucked the hurt away.

Keiko unbuttoned his jeans as quickly as her shaking hands would allow and went to work on the zipper. Gripping the waistband of his jeans she mirrored his moves and pulled them over his hips just as he had done with her clothing. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw he was wearing nothing under his jeans. Lust overcame her prior plan to be slow and seductive, and she could not get his pants off fast enough. She was unsure if both his legs were even out of the pant legs when she started pulling him to the shower. Renji snaked a strong arm around her waist and lifted her to his face level and kissed her weak in the knees. He took the lead and without letting her feet touch the floor he managed to get them into the hot shower. Later she would look back and once again be grateful for his talent as a shinigami since it made him surefooted and able to multitask beautifully.

Renji loosened his hold on her waist and Keiko felt her feet touch the bottom of the tub. Their hands roamed all over each others bodies, enjoying the feel of slick skin. She was losing track of all the places he was kissing on her body. Her eyelids, her collarbone, the spot right below her ear, it was like his lips were everywhere at once. Lost in his kisses she was was unawre he has moved behind her till he lifted her wet hair away from her neck and moved it over to the opposite shoulder. Renji began to nibble on the spot where her neck and shoulders met. Keiko could not hold back a moan when he bit down hard and pulled her flush with to his body. So few words had been spoken between them since they entered the bathroom she was to startled by the sound of his husky voice in her ear.

"Is this what you want?"

One of Renji's hands teased its way down her body, over her breast, then her side and he pressed a calloused palm low on her abdomen. His other hand was wrapped possessively around her throat. Keiko could feel piping hot water running all over her skin and cold tile under her palm as she braced herself with one hand on the shower wall. Renji's uneven breathing was tickling the shell of her ear and his muscled was chest pressed to her back. Her senses were on overload. It was like every nerve in her body was on fire. There was simply no way her mind could comprehend all these sensations at once. With her free hand she reached back grabbed a fistful of Renji's long red hair and before she could stop she arched her back and pushed against him. Renji groaned in her ear and the hand on her neck gripped tighter.

"Renji I want you." Her breath was coming in short gasps. "Please don't stop."

The hand on her throat moved down her quivering body and met his other hand that was making it's way to her hips. Renji turned her to face him and cupped her bottom and lifted her against the tiled wall. Keiko wrapped one leg around his waist, and placed the other leg on the side of the tub to balance her weight. Her foot knocked over bottles of hair products and bubble bath. They tumbled and clattered to the bathroom floor. If they heard the commotion neither of them showed it. Renji kept one hand on gripped her ass and the other on the wall near her face. He moved his face so close to hers she could see the water droplets on his eyelashes. Pieces of his red hair were stuck to his cheeks and forehead. He was wet and gorgeous.

"Renji." She was panting from both desire and the heat of the shower. "Please I want you inside me."

'"Keiko if I have you I am not giving you up. This means something to me. Do you understand that?"

She blinked water out of her eyes and nodded.

"This," he pushed himself inside of her, "makes you mine."

Her eyes rolled back into her head when she felt him enter her. No amount of eager anticipation and fantasizing prepared her for the feel of him being inside her body. Keiko wrapped her arms tight around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She was trying her best to remember to breath. He was still for a moment, letting her adjust to his size. Keeping her arms around his neck she leaned her head back and gold eyes met brown eyes.

"I was yours before Renji. All of me belongs to you."

He murmured her name while he kissed her mouth tenderly, and began to pump his hips. The motions were slow, and deliberate at first, as if he was savoring the feeling of her gloved around his manhood. When Keiko began to whimper his kisses became fierce and he moved with a faster rhythm. She clawed at his back and tried to hold back from screaming. Renji was all she could see, feel, touch and taste. It was almost too much to handle, but if he stopped she felt she would surely die. Never in her life had she been so completely taken by a man.

Renji took a step back and picked her other leg up so now both her legs were snug around his waist. It changed the angle slightly and this time she did scream his name. Renji smirked proudly, slammed her against the tiled wall and moved to swallow her screams with his mouth. Her back pounded against the tile as Renji quickened his pace. His mouth left hers and he placed his face in the crook of her neck. His mouth was hot and wet on her throat. His breathing grew labored and then she felt his body go taut. Renji groaned and pulled her even closer to his body as he climaxed.

The both clung to each other, neither of them sure what to say. Renji's head remained nuzzled in her neck and she could feel his breath slowly evening out. Her legs were still tight around his waist and he was still inside her. The after-shock of intense sex was zapping her body with tiny tremors. Her stomach muscles would flutter and she would hug him tighter wanting nothing more than the moment to never end.

Water from the shower-head began to cool and bring them out of the haze. Slowly Keiko unwound her legs from his waist and Renji kept a hold of her till her feet were on the bottom of the tub. It was a good thing he kept hands on her shoulder because one of her legs had fallen asleep and she stumbled forward. Renji's arms kept her from face planting on the edge of the bathtub.

"You okay?"

"Sure. Just you know a little light headed, and you know um. Wow. Just wow."

Renji chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. "Damn right we were wow." She felt him smile into her hair. "We definitely earned those pancakes."

* * *

Her kitchen was a mess. A spoon covered in batter was stuck on the counter next to a bowl of pancake mix. The tea kettle sported batter finger prints and the empty pan on the stove was still warm. Only a few of the measuring cups has managed to make it to the sink. Containers of flour and other cooking ingredients lined the counter space. Splatters of batter and drops of maple syrup were all over the counter, but at this moment Keiko could care less.

Keiko was propped up on the one (she hoped) clean spot on the counter top with one leg hooked around Renji's bare waist. He had on nothing but his jeans and he had not even bothered to button or zip them up. After the shower Keiko had donned his white tee and following his example wore nothing beneath the garment. Turns out not wearing much clothing was a solid choice. In the middle of adding milk to the pancake batter Renji had scooped her up and screwed her silly on her kitchen table. Poor Kuma had gone out the doggy door in search of a quieter place to nap. If they kept up this pace she would probably just give up on clothes all together.

Keiko fed a fork full of pancake into Renji's open mouth. "I really like this." Renji said with a full mouth. She smiled at his enthusiasm. He went from be a sex god to a playful kid in the blink of an eye.

"The pancake recipe is mine, but the syrup is from a store. Nothing special." She took a bite for herself from their shared fork.

"No I mean this." He leaned forward and pecked her syrup sticky mouth with a quick kiss. "Being with you like this is what I meant, but the pancakes are a bonus." Her heart skipped a beat. Renji was in her house naked to the waist with still damp hair and saying he liked being with her. Keiko's inner school girl squealed and jumped up and down.

Keiko put the plate on the counter next to her bare thigh and used her now free hands to pull Renji closer.

"The feeling is mutual. You know I think this is the first time I have got to see you in the daylight."

He arched a tattooed eye-brow."Disappointed?"

"Not in the slightest." She kissed the tip of his nose. "How long can you stay this time?"

He scowled a bit. "I have 36 hours to complete my mission and return back to the Soul Society. So I have about 16 or 17 hours remaining."

Keiko did not even bother to try and mask her disappointment. "That is not very much time."

Renji tucked loose hair behind her ear. "No it's not. Especially when you consider we have to go back Uraharas to get you out of this gigai."

"Now?"

"No, not right this minute, but sometime today. It is breaking down pretty fast which is why you went from seeing blurs and occasionally sprits to seeing shinigami and hollows in a matter of weeks."

"Seeing you is good but I could live without the hollows." She shuddered.

"You will still see be able to see me in soul form as well as hollows, but the new one will keep your reiatsu contained. That way we have plenty of time to figure out this cluster fuck before the Soul Society and the Shihōin clan become aware of your existence. Urahara seems to think the sooner the better. None of us want to take the risk of it breaking down completely. Doing it tonight means I will be there as will Ichigo who has a variety of gigai removal experiences. I think any way a person can get into soul form Ichigo has experienced. Plus Yoruichi should be back."

"Yoruichi?" Keiko swallowed hard. "I don't know if I am ready for all of this."

"Scared?"

"Yes. Well no, but yes. I am not so much scared as worried. Renji I have been handed all the answers to my questions and it is all extraordinary and insane. What if I have powers like you? I have never even touched a sword! Well I touched Zabimaru, but that was not in a fighting way. I don't even know how to get out of a gigai and I have to get out of one, and then get into a new one. It's not like there is a hidden zipper right? And then there is my sister." Keiko sighed. "Renji she saved me, and because she did she was never able to prove Urahara's innocence and she was banished from her home. She made a great sacrifice. So what if she meets me and regrets it." She could hear her voice breaking and hated that she was about to cry in front of Renji.

"Keiko, I can't tell you everything will be alright. We won't know till the moment we pop you out of the gigai if you have spiritual powers or not, and if you do then we will all be there for you. Look at me Keiko." He pulled her chin up with his fingers. "Myself, Rukia, Ichigo, even that asshole Urahara and your sister will be there to guide you. Aizen said one thing about going after you and she single handily invaded the Sereitei to save you. You are her blood and she will love you." Renji cupped the back of her head and laid her face on his shoulder. He used his other hand to rub her back with comforting circles. "I always wondered why she left Urahara for months at a time. I could never figure it out. I now know what she was doing."

Keiko sniffled from her spot on his shoulder. "You do?"

"She was looking for you."

With those simple words Keiko was undone. She gave in and let the tears slide down her cheeks.

She hiccuped when she tried to take a breath. Her tears were not sad tears, but happy ones. "This can't be real. Do you have any idea how what it feels like to get everything you every wanted in less than 24 hours?"

He gathered her to him and hooked arms under her knees to pick her up.

"Yeah actually I do know how that feels." He looked down at the crying bundle in his arms and smiled. "I know exactly how that feels."

* * *

**fine print: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo not little old me.

**not so fine print: **Wowzers. That was fun _**and**_ blush inducing to write. Hope you liked it. I was like FINALLY they get it on. Thank goodness Ichigo did not decide to beat on the front door. I think Keiko would have pummeled him into a ball of orange fluff. Please review my lovelies! I really enjoy hearing what you think.


	11. reunions & finding home

Renji exhaled audibly through his nose and rolled onto his stomach. He pushed his face deeper into a fluffy pillow and let out a contented sigh. He hovered somewhere between consciousness and slumber, but a little closer to the latter. Renji had slept harder than he had in ages, and having Keiko breathing steady next to him had played a large part in his comfortable rest. The past 24 hours had been eventful to say the least. He had been worn out both emotionally and most certainly physically. A smug smile appeared when he thought about how he got so physically exhausted.

Missing the feel of Keiko in his arms he reached for her only to find no one there. Popping open one eye he found that the sun had long since set and the room was covered in twilight. Yawning loudly the shinigami pushed himself up to a sitting position. The house was quiet, but not in a way that alarmed his senses. Extending his senses slightly Renji could feel her reiatsu coming from the living room. It was most definitely stronger than it had been earlier. He scowled. 'Urahara is right. That gigai won't last the night.' He dismissed the idea of trying to locate his clothing in the dark, and just wrapped a sheet around his waist. If he could not find his pants there was no way he would be able to find a hair tie so he left his red hair down.

He found her sipping tea on the couch with Kuma's head in her lap. The big white dog's tail thumped a happy rhythm on the wood floors at the sight of Renji. The early evening air fluttered through the curtains and Renji watched as Keiko closed her eyes to enjoy the light breeze. Renji padded over to the couch and quietly sat down next to Keiko. She turned and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"You sleep well?"

"I did. I could use a few more hours, but I feel pretty good." He lifted a lock of her hair and found it damp. It smelled like lemons and jasmine. "You showered?" He tried his best to look playfully hurt and overly disappointed.

She giggled and swatted his hand away. "There will be no pouting. We both know I would not have been able to use a shower for it's proper purpose if you were in there with me."

"You're right." He let out an exaggerated sigh and hung his head. "I am a beast."

"Yes, but I will keep you anyways." She gave his hand a squeeze and stood up. "Would you like tea? Or something to eat?"

Renji stretched his arms above his head and gave into another big yawn. "Yeah, sure. We should both probably eat before we head over to Uraharas." Her smile vanished and apprehension filled her eyes. Tugging the sheet tighter around his waist Renji stood and walked to her side. "Keiko, look at me." He used a two fingers to lift her chin. "There is nothing to worry about and there is nothing to fear."

"I'm not fearful. I am just so nervous to meet her."

"Did you ever think that maybe she is nervous to meet you?"

Surprised gold eyes met his brown ones. "Nervous? To meet me? From what you and Ichigo have told me she is fearless."

"She is fearless, but like you said fear has nothing to do with being nervous." He smiled down at Keiko. "Remember this is something you both want. You are family and more importantly you two _want_ to be family. So nothing to worry about. "

"You're right." Keiko let out a loud sigh and smiled."Except for hiding me from the Soul Society and I have to learn to get into a fake body."

Renji could not help but laugh. "Nope. Nothing except that." He gave her a reassuring grin. "Keeks, if Ichigo can handle getting powers and fighting a hollow with no prior notice I am certain you can handle it surrounded by people who care about you. He is moron and he did pretty well with it."

She smiled. "That moron is one of your best friends." Keiko stood on her tip-toes and softly kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I don't know how I could handle any of this without you. You make everything better." He watched as she walked to the kitchen.

Renji felt his chest tighten and his cheeks heat up. He was someones comfort. Sure, he had been a protector, and he fought for others but never had he been the person that gave someone solace. It has always been about his physical strength never about what he had to say. He found he liked the feeling of making someone feel better with his words. Renji was pulled from his thoughts by a cold nose on his hand. Giving Kuma a scratch behind the ears he headed to the kitchen.

---

The thing about having spiritual pressure is that unless you learn to hide it everyone will know you are coming. Some shinigami master the skill quickly like Rukia or Momo, and some never can seen to grasp the concept like Ichigo. You have to learn the skill of suppressing your reiatsu so that hollows won't sense you coming their way. It is sorta Soul Reaper 101. Keiko had not had that lesson as of yet. Which meant essentially everyone in the Urahara Shoten knew that they were standing outside and that they had been there for the past half hour. Renji having never been the most patient of men was surprised by his lack of restlessness. This was a testament of his growing affection for Keiko because if it had been Ichigo he would have kicked his ass directly through the door 29 minutes ago. He was trying his very best to not pressure or rush her into walking through the door. Renji began to wonder if he should find a chair or something and get comfy. Being patient did not mean he had to stand up all night after all. Keiko sighed next to him and he looked down to see her scowling at the door. She sighed once again and met Renji's gaze.

"If I can sense them I suppose they can sense me." Renji nodded. "So they know we are here don't they?"

"Yeah, and they have since we got here. Hell, Rukia could sense us 4 blocks away." Keiko's cheeks grew pink with embarrassment. Renji wondered what sort of fool he was becoming that he found her blushing adorable. "It's okay, Keeks. Everyone understands that this is a lot for you to deal with in a short amount of time. We will walk in when you are ready."

"Is my sister in there?"

"No. If she was you would know it. I think you would know her reiatsu if you felt it."

Keiko remained silent lost in her own thoughts. Not knowing what else to say or do Renji took one of Keiko's smaller hands into his larger one. He smiled when her fingers intertwined with his own. He would never admit it to anyone, but he really liked how nice something simple as holding hands felt. Having spent so much of his life fighting being gentle and affectionate was still quite new to him. A small hand squeezed his larger hand.

"I'm ready."

Renji opened the door and lead Keiko through the store front, and past a number of nondescript doors. He steered them to the last door on the right. Renji knew it was the door that lead to the entrance to the subterranean training grounds. The gigai switch would have to happen down there so it made sense they were all waiting for him and Keiko in that room. It was his turn to sigh. He hoped Urahara would use his big brain for good and not have some sort of crazy experiment in mind. Sliding open the door they were greeted by a grinning Urahara himself.

"Ahhhh about time you two arrived." The white fan spread quickly and obscured Urahara's face. "I expected you a little sooner but knowing Renji I am certain he screwed up his apology and had to beg forgiveness even further." Renji groaned and suppressed the urge to kick the painfully cheerful shop owner in the teeth.

"Now I think it will be much easier getting Keiko underground if you carry her while performing shunpo and we get the added bonus of showing her how it appears when one leaves a gigai. Agreed?" Before Renji could even nod his approval Urahara had poked him the the forehead with his cane. The sensation of leaving the gigai always reminded Renji of pulling off a layer of wet clothing. He felt the familiar weight of Zabimaru on his hip and subconsciously put his hand to the hilt.

"Oh that is just weird."

Renji looked over his shoulder to see Keiko holding a hand in front of her mouth. Her eyes were wider then he had ever seen them.

"Is that what it will be like for me?"

Sending a dirty look to the retreating back of Urahara, Renji quickly put himself between Keiko and her view of his fallen gigai.

"Yes, but remember," he laid her hands on his chest "this is who I really am, and who you are as well. I know it is weird as shit to see what looks like my body on the floor but ultimatly it is just a piece of technology."

"Oh gods don't call it that!" Keiko smacked his arm. "I made love to you in _that_ technology." She cringed as the words left her mouth. "Okay. Let's forget I ever said that, it makes it sound creepy. The fake body part sounds creepy. Not the sex part, which was very uncreepy."

Trying not to laugh but failing at it Renji gave Keiko a quick hug. "You done?"

"Yes. Please let's get to where we need to be before I say anything else detrimental to my piece of mind."

Still laughing the tattooed shinigami scooped her into his arms and turned to the basement entrance. Not wanting to freak her out further he gave her fair warning about flash steps. "This is something called shunpo. It is a technique shinigami learn move quickly on the ground and in the air. It might feel kinda weird for you, but that is normal for anyone who has never experienced it. Your sister is considered the Goddess of Flash because she is the master of this technique. You should get used to it quickly, but since this is your first time you might want to keep your eyes closed. Just to be safe."

"And it keeps getting stranger." Was her reply, but she followed his advice and leaned into his neck and closed her eyes tight.

Using his sandaled foot to reopen to hatch he gathered Keiko a bit closer to his body. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head and whispered for her to trust him. Keiko inhaled deeply and nodded into the crook of his shoulder. Jumping straight down the hatch Keiko hardly had time to gasp before he threw himself into shunpo. It only took moments for him to reach the bottom and get them safely to the ground. Trying to set her down proved a bit difficult since Keiko had a vice grip on his neck.

"Keiko. We're on the ground. You can let go now." Keiko made sure her feet touched hard ground before she let go of his neck. Then she took a few unsteady steps backwards.

"There is no way I will ever, and I mean _EVER_ get used to that. Tell me again why we did not just use the ladder?"

Deciding it was best to show instead of tell Renji simply pointed up. Keiko looked from his fingertip and craned her neck back trying to see the end of the ladder.

"Holy shit. Well, fair enough."

"Keiko! Renji! Over here." They both looked to see Rukia calling them over to where she, Ichigo, Urahara and Tessai stood. The couple made their way over to the group, and when they got close Renji spotted a familiar red glove in Rukia's hand. 'So that's how we are going to do it. Better than the cane.' He thought to himself.

"No sense in wasting time is there? Now Renji I assume you want to do the honors?" Urahara began what Renji hoped was a short explanation. His time in the world of the living was running out. "Renji you will use the glove to remove Keiko from her gigai, and Tessai will then take the malfunctioning gigai away." He turned to Keiko and took on a more series face then Renji could remember seeing in recent memory. "Keiko. Renji will use a glove that will act in the same manner as my cane. You might feel slightly dizzy as this is the first and only time you have left your gigai since I put you in it. This will be painless and will be quick. That I can promise you" As quick as it came the series tone left Urahara's voice. "Now then! Are you ready to see if you have spiritual powers or not?"

"Ready as I will ever be." Keiko smiled at Urahra and asked. "He won't have to smack me in the head right?"

The man in green let out a bark of laughter. "Not unless he wants to, which I doubt he does. Ready Tessai?" The giant kido master moved directly behind Keiko so he was in gigai catching position.

Rukia tossed the glove to Renji who caught it with ease. He tightened the red leather glove on his hand and exhaled a breath he had been holding. He nodded and turned to face Keiko. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled his gloved hand back with his palm facing her sternum. She looked into his brown eyes with nothing less than complete trust and faith. Renji felt his heart flutter at the sight of such devotion. Her golden eyes went wide at the sight of his hand moving full force towards her chest. He himself tried not to cringe as he pushed through her body. Renji felt the surge of spiritual pressure within Keiko and before she was even fully out of the gigai he knew she would indeed be a shinigami. The malfunctioning gigai went backwards and Keiko clad in familiar black robes fell forward into Renji's arms. The gigai never even hit the floor. Tessai caught it with ease and headed to 'dispose' of the faulty gigai.

Rukia was the first to speak. "Is she alright?"

"I think so. Keiko?" Renji leaned his head a bit to the right trying to see her face. Her head was buried against Renji's chest and she was clutching his shoulders to hold herself up.

"I feel a bit light headed." She answered with face hidden beneath a mass of long chocolate brown hair. Upon further inspection Renji saw she now had streaks of dark violet twisted through her hair. He silently wondered what else could have changed with her appearance. His questions were answered when she let go of his arms and stood on her own wobbly feet. Pushing the mass of hair out of her face Renji felt his jaw drop and heard both Rukia and Ichigo inhale sharply. In front of them was Keiko in full shinigami robes. She still possessed the same lovely face but her skin it was a shade or three darker than it had been in her gigai. Of course what surprised them all the most was a zanpakto hanging from her hip. Not every soul reaper possessed a zanpakto immediately. It took years and there were even some that could never materialize their swords. This indicated she had a high amount of spirt energy. Had Renji turned his head he would have spied a look of shock in Urahara's face.

Keiko cocked her head to one side and looked puzzled. "What are you staring at Renji?"

Ichigo answered the question for him. "How you look." He was rewarded with a sharp elbow to the gut from Rukia. "Ugh. What I meant to say was you look nice."

Keiko giggled and lifted her arms in front of herself and shook her wrists. "Well I take it by these black robes I am one of you guys now."

"How do you feel Keiko?" Rukia asked with concern.

"Very alive and kinda heavy."

Ichigo was the one to offer up an explanation. "When you first become a Soul Reaper it takes a bit to get used to feeling all the reiatsu around you. It is like your sensors are on overload. Plus you have the zanpakto within you."

They all watched as Keiko tentatively looked down to her right hip where he sword rested. Slowly she reached for her zanpakto and lightly ran her fingers on the guard and hilt. She turned to the fiery haired man by her side and asked with barely contained excitment. "When do I get to talk to him?"

"It's a him is it?" Renji laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. "These things take time. I can show you how but just promise me you won't let Urahara talk you into any shortcuts. Right Ichigo?"

Before Ichigo could even reply most of them were startled by the appearance of Yoruichi. Truly she was the master of stealth and the goddess of flash. Renji was amazed that he saw her before he sensed her spiritual pressure. No one said a word. It was as if the world stood still. Keiko moved away from his arms and took a step towards her big sister.

"Sister?"

Yoruichi smiled brightly and nodded at Keiko. Renji had never seen Yoruichi look so happy. With a speed only a Shihōin could achieve they were in each others arms crying and laughing. How a chance meeting on a rainy night could lead to such a wonderful sight Renji would never know. He looked to other man emotionally invested in a Shihōin sister. Kisuke Urahara had his hat pulled down a little lower than normal and Renji was sure he could see a tear glide down the shop owners face.

Turning back to the sisters he saw them leaning forward with foreheads touching. They were in a world all their own. Seeing them next to each other Renji was able to really see just how much they resembled one another. Whatever they were crying and giggling over he had not a clue. They were speaking in a way that Renji was sure only other females would understand. He knew however that they both were glowing with happiness. His musings were cut short by the appearance of a hell butterfly. Holding up his hand the delicate creature landed on his index finger and relayed the message of the incoming appearance of the return doors to the Soul Society.

Not wanting to disturb the reunion he nodded to Urahara and waved good-bye to Rukia and Ichigo. Turning to go he was halted by Yoruichi's hand on his shoulder.

"Renji." She bowed deeply before him. It was a startling sight to have one so powerful bow before him. "There are no words and there will never be words to tell you how much I thank you for bringing me back my sister. I don't know how this all came about, but I am glad it was you that found Keiko. I know you act tough, but underneath the tattoos and bravado there is a kind heart. Thank you again, Renji Abarai." Rising from her bow Yoruichi took a measured step forward in a sharp voice only he could hear. "With that said know that if you hurt her or break her heart no one will ever find the pieces. Got it?"

Renji answered her with a gulp and a nod. Yoruichi spun on her heels and moved to greet Urahra and to give Renji and and her little sister time to say goodbye. Keiko jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I am so happy Renji. You have given me so much. Thank you." Returning the hug Renji buried his face in her hair and wondered how it was possible that she still smelled of jasmine blossom and lemons.

"You're welcome Keiko." She slide down his body so that her feet would be on the ground and she could see his tattooed face.

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can. I promise." He felt the presence of the doors appear behind him. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you as well Renji." Tears welled in her honey eyes as his hands reached to cup her cheeks.

"Don't cry Keeks. You sister is watching I don't want her to kick my ass." Keiko laughed and Renji brought her smiling lips to his for a kiss. She circled her arms around his neck and held on to him as if she were never going to let go. She broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Come home soon."

Unable to turn his back on Keiko he walked backwards through the two sets of doors. The last thing he saw was the woman he was madly in love with being embraced by her long lost sister.

* * *

**5 months later…**

Renji Abarai strolled down the streets of Kanakura Town barely about to contain his happiness. He checked his gigais watch and changed directions from Keiko's clinic to the Urahara Shoten. With the discovery of her shinigami powers and her desire to cultivate them she only kept the clinic open half days. She worked in the morning and trained in the late afternoon.

On the days he was able to sneak away from the Soul Society they would spend all day and night together. Sometimes training or simply enjoying being together in their home. It was something new for him to have a 'home'. Keiko's sunny little house with the too small bathroom and old comfy chairs had truly become his home. Black robes spilled out of the laundry hamper and instead of umbrellas in the urn by the front door there were zanpaktos. The dinners Keiko insisted on hosting once a week further added to his sense of home and family. The get-togethers were loud and full of laughter. Keiko delighted in hearing stories about Yoruichi and Urahara as captains from Tessai. Rukia, of course sold him out and more than once humiliated him with tales from the misadventures of their shared childhood. The feeling of warmth and belonging was new to Renji. Sometimes he wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve such a turn of fate. The stray dog had finally found a home.

The only dark cloud over his time spent in the world of the living was how quickly it would come to an end. This time however he had full permission from the Seireitei for a full week of leave. Most of the time he got 1 day maybe 2 days a week in the real world to spend with Keiko so a full week was nothing short of a miracle. Even better were the circumstances for the full week off.

_ Renji knelled before his Captains desk and waited for the reason he was called in at such an early hour. He would never complain, but he was finding it really hard to keep from yawning.  
_

_ "Lieutenant I understand this hour to be difficult for you so I will make this brief. Stand if you are able." Renji stood and tried to hide a smirk. Having served under Byakuya Kuchiki for a number of years had taught Renji to read his captains moods and tone. Kuchiki sarcasm was subtle indeed. "I have been asked by Head Captain Yamamoto if I believed you ready to begin your training as a captain of the Gotei 13." _

_Renji did not even try to hide the wide-eyed shock when he looked to the face of the man who he longed to surpass. A million questions rattled around his brain but sadly only the word 'huh' could escape his lips. _

_"Articulate as ever Lieutenant. Ultimately my opinion is the deciding factor for you becoming Captain of your own squad. I believe you have more than the basic skills required and you are a natural leader but as of late you have seemed," Byakuya arched an elegant brow knowingly, "distracted. I won't pretend to know what has captured your attention but do not be so foolish as to think I have not noticed your absence." Renji knew better then to say anything so he simply nodded his head. "I am grateful for the lack of Kurosaki in the division and the manor, but the excuses from you and my sister are growing tired. If you want to pursue this promotion it will require focus which seems to be something you lack recently. Whatever it is that is you three are up to please take a full week of leave and resolve it. When you return I want you to explain to me why you think you deserve to be a Captain of the Gotei 13. If I feel you are truly ready then I will recommend you."_

_"Yes Captain. Thank you Captain." Renji bowed and went for the door. _

_"And Renji."_

_"Yes Captain?"_

_"Since you, Kurosaki and Rukia seem to be involved in some sort of secret keeping I am sure I do not have to tell you that if she gets in any trouble you will have to deal with me, and even that orange haired idiot will not be able to stop me."_

He was elated by the news and could not wait to tell Keiko. If he became a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads then he would be in a very important position in the Soul Society. If the day came when Keiko wanted to return to the Soul Society then he would be just about on a par with nobility. Then there would be nothing those noble bastards could do to stop him from being with Keiko.

_---_

Renji took the long way down into the training facilities under the Urahara Shoten. Still in his gigai he climbed down the seemingly eternal ladder and tried to remain as stealth as possible. The only training he had witnessed was her growing skill with her weapons. That of course was only because he was one of her zanjutsu instructors as well as Ichigo. Everyone took part in teaching her to use her newfound powers. Being taught personally by 3 Captain level shinigami, an assistant Captain, a seated officer, a former Kido Corps Captain and a Quincy she was receiving better training that any student in the history of the Soul Reaper Academy.

Keiko had refused to let Renji watch her train with the others since his presence made her nervous. She begged him to give her 6 months to train and then she would be ready full on spar with him. Truth be told it hurt his feelings a great deal that she was hiding such a personal thing from him. Then he remembered how secretive he was about his Bankai training. Wanting to impress his Captain he hid it from everyone but Ikakku. He figured she just wanted to impress him, but he wished Keiko knew how much it would mean for him to teach her to harness her power. It seemed he was not the only one who wanted to be a part of Keiko's training.

Rukia was teaching her about hollows, the proper way to preform a soul burial and other miscellaneous shinigami duties. Big sister Yoruichi was in charge of stealth, hakuda and flash-steps. Renji was sure that Yoruichi was teaching her other stuff but the two of them were being very secretive about what she was learning. Yoruichi has asked him to work with her on jōjutsu and bōjutsu. It was was too specific of a request to not be important, but both the sisters refused to answer his questions about why that particular form of weapons training. It was leading Renji to believe she could indeed call her Shikai form. Having trained extensively with Ikakku for years he felt confident he could instruct her on the basics, but until she was willing to call her zanpaktos name in his presence he could only take her so far.

Try as he might he was never able to catch her Shikai form, or see her doing any other training. This was the first time he was not busted climbing down the ladder so she must being doing something intense not to notice him. Or Yoruichi was not around. Yoruichi always busted him trying to sneak up on Keiko. Yoruichi and Keiko were sisters in every way now. Most of the time Renji found it sweet, but the sisters were now able to communicate without words. Once he saw Yoruchi look from him to Keiko and all Keiko did was raise an eyebrow and they both giggled like silly little girls. Needless to say he spent a lot of time feeling paranoid.

He heard the familiar sound of Keiko's sliver bell laugh as his feet touched the ground. Layered under Keikos laughter was the soft instructions of Uryū Ishida. Uryū possessed close to perfect control of spiritual pressure so he had been working with Keiko on using hers for air combat. Keiko said he was very patient teacher. The Quincy and Renji had grown close after their time spent fighting together in Hueco Muendo and often bonded while teasing Ichigo. Renji turned his eyes upwards to see exactly what sort of method Uryū was implementing. He looked up to see Keiko running up invisible stairs while dodging blue arrows from Uryū's bow. She was not as graceful or quick as her sister, but it was obvious they shared blood. Renji mentally acknowledged that the Quincy was a perfect choice to work with Keiko on this aspect of training. Since he was more of a mid to long range fighter it worked well for her to learn how to move quickly while creating the footing to stand upon.

Keiko had modified her shingami robes after the first month of training so that her form could be seen and corrected if necessary. The top was sleeveless, backless and form-fitting much like Yoruichi's had been during her time serving the 13 Court Squads. Heavy white gauze was looped around each and every one of her fingers and the gauze continued to wrap her forearms up to her elbows. Keiko had used the gauze to better grip the sword and to lightly protect her arms. The only color she had added to the uniform was a light lavender obi, which also matched the handle wrappings of her sword. Her long hair was usually styled into two braids with lilac colored ribbons worked into the dark plaits. Her hamkami and footwear remained unchanged. Renji thought she looked like she belonged in the Seireitei and there was no doubt she would make an excellent shinigami someday.

"Ishida." Keiko called to the Quincy in a sing-song voice. "Are we almost finished? I am pretty sure Renji gets home today and I want to shower and cook dinner before he arrives."Her braids danced behind her as she twisted and pirouetted away from the constant stream of arrows.

"Keiko, you only have a few more exercises to go through including close range combat which if I recall is the whole reason you wanted to train today." Renji swore he saw the Quincy's eyes glance in his direction. "Now use your shunpo and try and surprise me." He let the bow fade and Renji recognized the Seele Schneider arrow that appeared in his left hand. He knew it was an arrow but Uryū could use it as a sword for close quarters fighting.

Keiko rolled her eyes with a smile. "It's kinda hard to surprise a person when the are ready for it you know." She pulled her own sword from the sheath at her waist.

Uryū returned her smile with a small one of his own. "Then you will have to get creative won't you?"

Keiko grinned like a big kid and Renji watched as she used shunpo to get behind the archer. Her attack was easily blocked, but before Uryu could turn around completely she was a blur. Keiko was popping in and out of shunpo on all sides of her current teacher. He could not help but laugh. She was doing shunpo quite well for someone that swore she would never ever get used to it. Her sword swings were continuously blocked, but it was to be expected. Uryū had held his own against shinigami captains and arrancar. He was considered an exceptional fighter and an asset to whoever he fought beside.

Keiko was fast, but not so fast that Renji could not follow her movements if he concentrated. She had an impressive bloodline but it took year and years of training to be as quick as Yoruichi or Captain Kuchiki.

"You will have to do better than that Keiko. Perhaps call out the name of your zanpakto." The quincy pushed his glasses up his nose and smirked. "We both know that is the only way you or any soul reaper can land a hit on a quincy. It has quite a range does it not?" So Uryū had seen it or at least knew what it was like. Renji felt petty as jealously gnawed at him. Rolling his eyes at his own ridiculousness he focused on the spar. It's not like the quincy had seen her naked or anything.

"Oh really?" Out of seemingly no where Keiko appeared above the quincy. Renji's jaw went slack. She was upside down and in a hand-stand. She was balancing upside down on one hand using her reiatsu to make a platform small enough for just her hand. It took control he did not think she had developed yet. Simultaneously Keiko sheathed her zanpakto and twisted on her palm. She spun downward landing a solid kick between Uryū's shoulders. The air was successfully knocked out of his lungs and he stumbled more than a few steps.

"The only way I can land a hit huh?"

Keiko used shunpo to sneak right underneath Uryū. She grabbed an ankle and pulled hard causing him to tumble forward. Keiko had succeeded in knocking Uryū off his on spirit plank. Uryū quickly caught himself on a newly created platform and stood ready for the next attack. The black haired man was looking to a rock formation near the center of the underground facility. Renji followed the quincy's gaze and was stunned to see a sliver glow around Keiko. She was smiling but Renji could see the look of concentration in her eyes. Her zanpakto was balanced on her upward facing palms. The ground beneath her was beginning to crack and rocks tumbled down the side of the hill. The air around Renji hummed with electricity and he felt the hair on his the back of his neck stand on end. She had more power then he would have guessed. Keiko was still having concentrate to gather enough reiatsu to call her Shikai but once she mastered calling it's name it would be an even more impressive sight. Clear as glass he heard Keiko call out to her zanpakto.

"Crash, Haya Kuro Inabikari!"

* * *

**the fine print: **Bleach? Not mine.

**the not so fine print:** Holy shit. That was insane for me to write. I don't even have words to express how much this chapter made me want to pull out **ALL** of my hair. It was like trying to stuff a 10 pound cat in a 5 pound bag. I hope that the length of this chapter makes up for how long it took me to get it up. I would get so frustrated writing it that I would give up easily. Let's hope the next one won't be so hard on my ego.

Now never fear! I know the sister reunion was a bit short but I promise we will get some fun flashbacks and the plot will move forward a great deal in the next chapter. Now pretty please review! It gives me warm fuzzies to hear your thoughts. Tell me what you think and as always if you spot an error of any kind my feelings won't be hurt if you point it out to me. Trust me I need help. ^_~


	12. kuro & keiko

The air around Keiko crackled and snapped with the slow building strength of her reiatsu. It took all of her concentration to communicate with her zanpakuto. Yoruich had taught her meditative techniques and she had sparred her sister using the weapons true form. Yet she still unable to call it's name without great effort. It was far from combat ready, but she would never learn how to handle her weapon if she did not use it. Trusting that her current teacher would allow her the time to call it forth, Keiko gave her full focus on the cold blade in her palms. Hearing the whisper of her name from her inner world she closed her eyes and gave into the internal pull.

Opening her eyes she took in the now familiar sight of her zanpakuto's home. A full moon cast an ethereal glow on the serene landscape. No matter what time she entered her inner world it was always night and the sky held no stars. Without the twinkle of stars the deep indigo sky felt vast and endless. There was a moon cycle, which she was incredibly grateful for as the moon seemed to be the only source of light in this world. It was fortuitous that the moon was fat and full as it seemed she would have to locate her zanpakuto spirit. As usual he would not just appear, she would have to seek him out. Keiko wondered if he would ever just come when she called or if she would always have to play hide and seek with her sword. Ichigo's Zangetsu seemed to be quite helpful and occasionally appeared to offer advice and pep talks. Her zanpakuto only appeared when it suited him and only him. Why could she not have a cooperative and helpful sword? Keiko suppressed sigh and started walking in the direction of a small koi pond. The pond seemed to be a favorite haunt for her zanpakuto.

Keiko breathed in the smell of clean fresh rain. The type of pure rain one could only smell in the middle of unblemished nature. Red maple trees grew haphazardly across the terrain along with various colorful flowers and shrubs. Bushy ferns thrived along the edge of a brook that snaked through the landscape. The flora was bountiful in the inner world, but there were no animals. Keiko found that quite odd since her bond with animals had always been so strong. When she asked questions about it her spirit just patted her head and told her 'when the time is right.' His answers were always vague. Unless he was teasing her about Renji. He was all too specific when speaking to her about her red haired shinigami. It was like making her blush was some sort of inner world sport.

The koi pond was the exception to the no animal phenomenon. That was of course another topic he brushed aside with the wave of a pale hand. The pond was smaller than an average swimming pool and waxy lily pads peppered it's surface. Nearing the South end of pond she smiled as gentle rain drops began to fall on the thick carpet of grass. A sure sign she was closing in on him. The shimmer of gold and white beneath the clear water caught her eye. She laughed when the thick whiskers of greedy koi broke the surface of the water in search of food. Absentmindedly she wondered what he fed them. She noticed there were two more fish then there had been last time. Another thing she would have to remember to question him about. The rain started to fall harder and she could feel electricity in the air. Peering underneath the low branches of the lone weeping cherry tree she saw the bare feet of her zanpakuto spirit.

She softly called out his name. "Haya Kuro Inabikari." Keiko watched as his feet disappeared underneath the mass of fluffy pink blossoms. Large pale hands parted the branches and a tall rail thin man stepped from the flowering tree. He wore a simple silk kimono so black that it shined in the moonlight. The obi around his thin waist was the same shade of lavender as her own obi. Ebony hair hung loose just past his shoulder blades. His hair was so black it did not even reflect moonlight it was as if another color could not exist in hair so black. He was not conventionally handsome but high cheek bones and full lips gave him an air of attractiveness. The most striking thing about his appearance were his eyes. The almond shaped orbs glowed bright sliver and if that was not strange enough his eyes had no pupils. Keiko never knew quite where he was looking, but even with a lack of pupils his eyes radiated warmth and mischief. He walked past her and presumably gazed into the koi pond.

"Keiko." The corners of his mouth turned down slightly. "I thought I requested that you simply call me Kuro."

"And I thought if I were ever going to use you in combat I would need to use your full name." She replied with a smirk. She swore he rolled his eye, but the absence of pupils made it difficult to tell.

"Keiko, I have no need for such formalities. I should think one with such disdain for nobility would be comfortable with leaving the formality of full names behind."

"I don't have a disdain for nobility."

Kuro pulled one of her long braids. "That is right. You do not. I must be thinking of your lover. He just seethes contempt for the noble class."

She swatted his hand. "His name is Renji, which I have told you countless times to call him, and no he doesn't." Keiko sighed. "Well, maybe a little. Why are you bringing up the noble stuff again? I did not come here for a lesson on my lineage."

Kuro simply shrugged and remained silent. Keiko listened to the rain plip-plop onto the surface of the koi pond. It was quite relaxing. No wonder she often found him here. The feeling that this was where he came when he was _willing_ to be found was something Keiko could not shake. Scowling slightly Keiko looked to the pale face of her zanpakuto.

"Is there a reason you are so difficult?"

"It is said, little one, that the zanpakuto spirit is the perfect balance to their shinigami." He gifted her with an all too innocent smile and again gave one of her braids an affectionate tug.

"I don't think I want to know what qualities I possess that require stubbornness as balance."

"I am not stubborn. Merely controlled." Kuro picked imaginary lint off of his kimono sleeve. "Perhaps if you yourself had a bit more control you would be able to handle more of my power."

"More control? I have plenty of control!" Her voice uncharacteristically rose an octave or two. He looked down at her and arched a single onyx eyebrow. It was annoying how he could exasperate her just enough to prove his own point. "Touche', Kuro."

"We are at the beginning of our journey together. I do not feel the need to rush though the basics so we can quickly obtain power. Especially when you are not ready for it. If you are not prepared to handle it our spiritual pressure can overwhelm and distract you during a battle. Therefore making the sought after power useless."

"You would say that." Keiko crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She knew she was being childish, but she had very powerful friends that she desired to be equals with. Not to mention she needed to show Renji what she was capable of doing. She needed Renji to stop worrying about what ever was worrying him. She had brought up the idea of going out and fighting hollows and the fight that followed that statement had been a big one and it most definitely did not involve hollows. Every since then he had been on edge. If she could prove she could take care of herself then perhaps he would relax. She had never even been outside of the training facilities without her gigai. Sometimes she felt like a bird trapped in a cage. Kuro sighed beside her and laid a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me." Keiko turned her eyes to the glowing silver ones of her zanpakuto spirit. "I have waited a long time for you to seek me out. Can you imagine what it has been like for me to know what we can achieve yet be blocked from you? To hear your voice, but know you could not hear mine? To feel your pain, but be unable to provide you with comfort?" Gold eyes widened at his statement. She never really gave thought to how he was trapped inside her for so long. He must have been so lonely. Kuro had quickly become such an enormous part of her identity that it would destroy her if they were separated. "Trust me when I tell you that trying to harness our full power now could harm you mentally, physically and spiritually. I only want to keep you safe. I know you are impatient to be on equal footing with the others, but you are simply not ready. You fail to understand that your friends are exemplary. Gauging yourself to any of them is a mistake. Many shinigami would be beyond satisfied to have your current level of skills. We _will_ get stronger Keiko, but we will take our time and master our skills."

Keiko took a deep cleansing breath through her nose. "I know all of that, I do. I'm just frustrated. I guess I need a reminder every so often that we are on the right path." Keiko wrapped her right arm around his waist giving him a half hug. She felt a long arm circle her shoulders and return the embrace. He smelled like the sky after a thunderstorm. "Thank you, Kuro. It's nice to have you looking out for me. I value your opinion, and as hard as it is to admit it I know what you say is the truth. I will try to be more patient. I promise."

Patting her lovingly on the head Kuro pivoted on his bare feet and walked back in the direction of the weeping cheery tree. "Just because you are not ready to learn the next stage of my shikai form does not mean we have to hide what we currently have in our arsenal." He looked back over his shoulder at Keiko. "Are you ready to fight?"

She gave a small bow. "I am ready, Kuro."

"Then call my name and know that I will be by your side to fight." With that Kuro disappeared behind the curtain of pink blossoms. Keiko smiled and closed her eyes released her meditative hold on the inner world.

Rocks crunched beneath her sandaled feet and she could smell sweat and dirt. She was back in Urahara's basement training ground. Kuro vibrating in her hands as if to remind her to focus on her current task. The sword warmed her palms as she channeled spiritual energy into the blade. Her hair stood on end as small shocks of almost playful electricity coursed through both herself and her zanpakuto. Keiko heard the sword hum with power and knew they were both ready.

"Crash, Haya Kuro Inabikari."

Kuro glowed a pearly sliver and morphed into an impossibly black staff a little over five feet in length. Gripping the middle of the staff she took comfort in the solid weight of Kuro in his shikai form. This would be the first time she used it on anyone besides Yoruichi. Only her sister knew the true form of weapon. Since Renji had trained her how to fight with a staff she suspected he knew that she had a staff weapon. If this went well she wanted to show Renji her shikai form and learn even more from him. Smirking at the thought of surprising him during their next lesson she prepared to flash step towards the Quincy.

In the back of her mind Keiko heard Kuro's haughty laughter and tried not to stumble when she heard his words. "Oh and little one, be sure to tell the nue I said hello."

The nue.

Zabimaru.

Which meant Renji was in the basement and had suppressed his spirt energy so low that she could not detect him. Well hell. Now was a good a time as any to fight him. Twirling Kuro above her head with practiced ease she brought the staff to a ready position behind her back. Using flash steps she wasted no time getting as close as she could to the Uryū. Spinning Kuro from behind her she was able to surprise him enough to take Uryū's legs out from underneath him. He recovered from the attack quickly by disintegrating his spirit plank and letting himself drop into a free fall. Keiko had never seen him do that before. Grinning she made a note to remember that move.

Throwing his body into Hiren Kyaku the Quincy came at her with the Stelle Sekker and Keiko did her best to keep up with is parries and swipes. Using the length of her staff to her advantage she managed to force his arrowed sword to the ground. In a real battle he would have used one of his many Quincy techniques, but the point of this exercise was close quarters combat training. Leaning close to his face Keiko asked him in a harsh whisper.

"Where is he?"

A look of surprise briefly lit in his bright blue eyes. He wondered how Keiko could have sensed Renji as she was no where near adept enough to detect minuet levels of spiritual pressure. The archer knew Renji was there the moment he arrived. The had fought next to each other enough that Uryū would always be able to sense his presence. Goading Keiko into revealing her unsealed zanpakuto was something the Quincy had done mainly to irritate the red haired shinigami. He did not think she would really call the weapons name. To be honest he had not even been sure she could use her shikai form.

Smirking at the idea of Renji being bested by Keiko, Uryū quickly calculated the best way to give up Renji's location and provide Keiko an advantage. Using only his blue eyes he indicated Renji was hiding near the base of the ladder behind a rock formation. Just before she was about to head down there and start a playful tussle she felt pressure on her weapon. Sliding his own weapon up and forcing her black staff to her chest the Quincy moved in close. Uryū kept his face impassive but she could hear the mirth in his voice. "Care for a distraction?"

Letting her wide grin answer his question for her she jumped back to avoid his sword. He came at her again and again all the while whispering instructions under his breath. Keiko nodded that she understood.

She had to make it look real so she used a cheap tactic that would most certainly piss off any of her teachers. Her elbow popped Uryū right beneath his jaw and she swung Kuro into his stomach. When he doubled over she slammed Kuro into his back. While the Quincy half-pretended to recover Keiko ran till she was about 10 yards away from her current opponent. Keeping with the farce she yelled over her shoulder, "How's that Quincy pride working out for ya?"

His answer was the crushing spirt pressure of the Quincy's Ginrei Kojaku powering up. Counting back from 10 she mentally prepared for shunpo. It was the longest distance she had ever had to cover. If she could not do it in one move then Renji would catch on to the plan. The surge of power coming her way was all the incentive she needed.

The onslaught of 1200 spirit arrows turned out to be more then enough distraction. She heard Renji scream out in protest. A split second before the barrage of arrows hit where she would have been standing Keiko landed deftly behind Renji. He was still focused on the bright blue light and did not notice her moving in closer. Taking Kuro from behind her back she swept his legs out from under him and quickly straddled his chest. His upper body strength was a force to be reckoned with but it is hard to fight back with knees digging into your shoulders and five foot staff pressed to your jugular. The distance of the single shunpo and the use of her shikai had depleted her of much of her spiritual energy so she knew a spar would have to wait for another day. Of course that did not mean she could not torture him a bit. Leaning forward she playfully nipped at his lower lip. "Spying on me? I believe the agreement was six months?"

He struggled a bit under her hold but she pressed Kuro a bit harder into his throat. Renji's voice was strained but he still smirked widely when he told her, "They are making me a Captain."

Any thoughts of tormenting Renji were quickly lost. Keiko removed Kuro from his throat and sat back with her weight now on his abs as opposed to his shoulders. She was barely was able to form the word. "Captain?"

Renji propped himself up on his elbows and spoke excitedly. "I have a few more hoops to jump through, but it's going to happen Keeks. I am getting my own squad." His dream was becoming a reality. She had never seen him look happier and his happiness was wonderfully contagious. Tossing Kuro to the side Keiko sank into Renji's waiting arms. Sure they were laying in dirt and on top of rocks but neither noticed as they laughed and kissed in happy celebration.

* * *

Keiko blinked herself out of her peaceful sleep when she felt Renji leave their bed. Yawning, she sat up on her elbows and watched as her lover shrugged the shinigami robes over his heavily tattooed back. The view of his muscled and inked back made her stomach lurch. She wondered if there would ever be a point where his body would not cause such an intense physical reaction. Extending her senses as best she could in her gigai she felt the dark reiatsu of mid level hollow.

"Hollow hunting?"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled tightly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Yeah. Nothing to worry yourself with. I will be back before you know it."

Trailing a finger on his jaw line she asked with an arched brow. "Aren't you supposed to be on vacation all week?" The bed creaked quietly as she moved to sit up on her knees. He groaned as she nipped at the skin right below his chin. "Renji, can't Ichigo take care of this?" Large hands ran down her bare back and the warmth of his hands gave her a slight shiver. Renji pulled her into an embrace. The front of his black robes lay open and they both enjoyed the contact their bare skin touching. Nuzzling his neck she inhaled his distinct scent. He smelled like a mixture midnight air and soap. Gods, she loved him so much. It overcame her in such great waves sometimes feared what would happen is she lost him. It was so intense she never vocalized it to him because the fear of not hearing the words in return paralyzed her senses. There had been numerous times where she was certain he would use those three little words, but the words never came. She never held it against him. Keiko knew his past and knew Renji had trouble expressing his emotions with words. He was a warrior not a poet. Keiko felt loved and she felt nothing short of worshipped. Besides who said the man had to say it first. Many times the words were on the tip of her tongue, but it seemed there was never a good time to say it. She may be a grown woman with seemingly realistic romantic notions but she was not going to tell Renji she loved him for the first time with a sword in her hand and a face dripping with sweat. Maybe she was putting too much thought into this…

She was pulled from her musings when Renji spoke. "Ichigo is in the Soul Society with Rukia for some bullshit Kuchki shindig. I told him I would cover for him." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Of course I didn't expect anything would really to go down tonight." Renji hugged her a little tighter before releasing his hold on her small frame. "Nothing tough for this soon to be promoted shinigami." He smirked and adjusted his robe to it's proper fit. Pretending to pout Keiko crossed her arms over her bare breasts and exhaled loudly. "Fine. Go if you must Captain Abarai. Leave me all wanton and needy." Renji tied his obi and reached for his Zabimaru all the while feigning like he did not notice her in the least. She exhaled with a loud huff, and knew she was getting to him when she saw the corner of his mouth start to twitch. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. She wrinkled her nose and looked away. Raising her chin in mock indifference as if she could care less.

"Don't for a second think I believe you are really upset Keeks." He laughed, and ruffled her mass of dark hair.

Returning his smile Keiko said, "Okay you're right, but I can't help but be a teensy bit selfish with you. This is the first time we have had an entire week to be together. No you leaving in the middle of dinner, no me waking up to an empty bed, no hell butterflies. No soul reaper business. Just us." She gave a little sigh. "Renji I just really like falling asleep in your arms and waking up with you here. It's silly-"

Renji cut her off before she could finish. "It's not silly. I like it too. A lot. I hate leaving you. I hate not knowing how long it will be till I see you again. Trust me," He leaned down and spoke against her lips. "I am just as selfish with you as you are with me." Renji gave her a quick and hard kiss. "Now get some sleep. It's won't take me long." He pulled the covers over her shoulders as she lay back down. Keiko watched as we walked to the window and gave it a sharp wiggle to open it wide. The late night air swirled through the room. Even though he could essentially walk through walls he always opened the window. Keiko smiled and waited to see Renji climb out and leap into the night. Yet he perfectly stood still. He spoke so softly that Keiko could have sworn she was hearing things.

"What if we could make this permanent."

"Permanent?" Lifting up to her forearms she just stared at Renji's profile. "Renji, I am not sure I know what you mean."

He was quiet for a moment and continued to stare out into the night. "I want us to be able to fall asleep together every night. I like the way my robes smell when you wash them." His shoulders rose as he inhaled a deep breath. "Being with you has made me wish for things I never even let myself dare to believe I could have. I want a home with you, Keiko. When I am a Captain the rules will change."

Keiko was stunned.

"Renji?"

He turned and smiled, but it did not quite reach his brown eyes. "It's nothing we can't talk about later. Just go back to bed, Keiko." With that he was gone.

* * *

Keiko felt the sudden shift in Renji's spiritual pressure even before she was fully awake. Sitting up in bed she pushed her senses as far as her gigai would let her, and felt her heart drop when she felt Renji. He was afraid. Something was scaring him and she could feel her body go numb. Stumbling from the bed she ran to the kitchen. In one of the cabinets she had hidden Soul Candy. She had been explicitly told by Urahara and Renji _many_ times that the risk of her popping out of her gigai outside of the basement could bring the Soul Society to their proverbially front door.

Was it a risk she should take? Whatever it was that was big enough to frighten Renji was something she knew would be way to powerful for her to take on in any way. Feeling Kuma next to her she gave him a pat. Enjoying the soft fur beneath her hands and thankful for the small comfort Kuma gave her. Knowing her mind had already been made up the second the felt his fear Keiko swallowed a candy. She felt the tingly sensation of her spirit body separating from the gigai. The gigai smiled softly and gave a small nod as Keiko headed to the front door. She stopped when she heard a whine from Kuma. Turning quickly on her heels she squatted down in front of her faithful companion.

"Don't worry, Kuma. I will be right back. Everything will be fine." Kissing the white dog on the nose she went for the door and was soon on the rooftops heading towards Renji.

She heard his voice in her head as clear as if he was next to standing beside her. "Little one. Where do you think you are going?" Kuro was using a tone she had never heard before, he almost sounded worried. _Almost_.

"I need to get to Renji. Something is wrong."

Her woven sandals scraped the rooftops as she ran, not wanting to exhaust her limited spiritual pressure she had decided against shunpo. She felt her braids bounce against her bare back.

"And you think that you can handle something that frightens a man who can preform Bankai?"

He was right and she had nothing to retort back with so she remained silent.

"Keiko, are you even thinking this through?"

"I don't have time to think, Kuro. This is Renji. We both know I don't think when it comes to him."

"Stop moving Keiko, and use your head." This time Kuro did sound worried and that was startling. Keiko obliged him and halted her rooftop run. Kuro's voice was stern as he spoke. "Now, focus. What do you sense?"

Closing her eyes she ignored the familiar pulse of Renji and tried to sense others with reiatsu. Strange. She could feel no hollows, and nothing else out of the ordinary. Yet something was causing Renji to panic. Keeping her voice level she addressed Kuro. "I don't sense anyone, except the usual crew and Renji. What is going on?"

"I do not know. I know this is a wasted effort to voice such an opinion, but I think you should return home immediately and get back into your gigai. Something feels ominous."

"You're right. I should, but I can't. If I had not gone back for him the first night I would not have the life I have today. He is and will always be worth any risk."

"Would you at least bring Yoruichi and Urahara into this situation?"

"There might not be time!"

"I thought you might say that." Kuro sighed deeply. "I will be here when you call, little one."

With that she felt him break off their communication. Knowing time was of the essence Keiko used shunpo and made her way to Renji. With no hollow around there was no point in conserving energy. Within moments she found herself in the middle of what would be considered downtown Karakura Town. From her perch on one of the higher buildings she saw Renji and around him where at least a dozen people. The various heights and builds indicated it was a fairly even mix of men and women. The were dressed in all black and even their heads were covered. It was obvious they were spiritual beings since they could see Renji and were communicating with him. 'Then why could I not sense them?' As a precaution she suppressed her reiatsu as low she could before moving in for a closer look.

She leaped to a lower building she could get a better view. Leaning over the edge of the building she took in Renji's appearance. His jaw line was tight and his stance was defensive. Oddly his hands were no where near Zabimaru. If his zanpakuto was sheathed then clearly he was not in trouble. What was causing his reiatsu to be laced with so much apprehension? She was so focused on Renji she did not know someone was behind her till she heard them speak.

"What division are you from? Why are you in a closed off zone?" The feminine voice was thick with authority. Keiko turned around slowly and wracked her brain on how she was going to get out of this situation. The 'I told you so' from Kuro was going to be bad enough without her being busted by cloaked strangers. Gold eyes met the widened gray eyes of a petite dark haired woman. The look of surprise disappeared quickly and was replaced by a more suspicious look, and the woman asked again. "Just who are you?"

The voice most certainly did not fit the woman, and she was most definitely not cloaked. The woman's outfit closely resembled her own robes except she had on a white haori. Which was significant but Keiko could not remember exactly what it meant. Her brain was on overload and it took all her focus to keep her spiritual pressure at a minimum. She could not afford anymore people to see her or for Renji to sense her presence. The quicker Keiko could give this woman an acceptable answer the quicker she could get away and back into that damn gigai. Keiko just decided to go with her sister's former division. From what little she knew that division was all about secrets and covert operations so the lack of information given would not be questioned.

"My name is Kato. I'm from the second division."

"Second division? I doubt that. Your inability to mask you _distinctive_ spiritual pressure would make it difficult to pass the Onmitsukidō exams." The stranger smiled in a way that put Keiko on edge."Care to try again, Lady Shihōin?"

It took moment for the use of her noble title to register. For a few heartbeats all she could do was blink rapidly. Then they gravity of the situation began to sink in, and Keiko felt terror creeping up from the base of her spine. This person knew who she was and that sent icy panic through Keiko's veins. The Soul Society would now know she was alive. They would come and take her away just as they had Rukia.

She had to escape. Urahara would know what to do. All she needed to do was get to him and her sister. Feeling her control slip she felt her reiatsu began to flicker out of control. She had to be calm. She gulped and concentrated on masking her spiritual energy. If Renji felt her reiatsu she would be pulling him into the already complicated situation.

Then it dawned on her.

How could she have been so stupid? If something terrible had been going on both her sister and then entirety of the Urahara shop would be there to defend the town. This is why Renji's reiatsu felt so dark. The Soul Society was in town for whatever reason and were probably questioning Renji since Ichigo was out of commission. The questions probably had nothing to do with her, but Renji was so paranoid about her being discovered that he started to worry.

Keiko's breathing became shallow and she felt her adrenaline spike. She should have listened to Kuro. Fear and regret were choking Keiko. She took a shaky step backwards and felt the edge of the rooftop on her thigh. Her options were to go through the very capable looking woman or to jump away from the woman. Her brain quickly calculated the risks. If she jumped Renji might see her, but if she didn't she might have to fight and there would be no hiding her spiritual energy. There was only one way out and it was down. Keiko inhaled deep breath and centered her mind as best she could in the circumstances. Exhaling she flipped backward over the edge of the tall building. She felt the chilled night air rush over her body and pull loose one of her braids. Her singular thought was to get to the shop. The shop meant safety. Her big sister and Urahara would know how to fix everything. Gritting her teeth she pushed herself into shunpo. She moved faster than she had ever moved before, but it was not fast enough. She never even heard the kido incantation. She felt her limbs lock up and the physical control of her body disappear. Panic like no other took over her senses, but the panic did not last long. Fear was replaced by the uncontrollable urge to sleep. Honey eyes fluttered shut and a deep sleep overcame the free falling woman.

Except for a few select high ranking second divison guards and an even fewer number of nobles no one knew the lost Shihōin heir had been returned to the Seireitei.

The secret of course would not remain quiet for long...

* * *

:waves: Hi there strangers. Like always I apologize for taking MONTHS UPON MONTHS to update. I get easily frustrated with writing. It's not easy for me. Please review and let me know what you think. :)

Oh! I am giving the story an overhaul. Nothing major just some grammar and spelling errors and making sure all the plot points tie together.


End file.
